Sanguinem Hereditatem
by IsobelM
Summary: "El me poseyó, marco mi piel con su oscuridad perpetua, yo le entregue mi vida por la ingenuidad propia de la inocencia, me convertí en su propiedad pensando que me encaminaba hacia la salida del infierno, que tonto he sido, por mi pecado pagare con mi vida y vida por vida el reclamara mi sangre." Dramione
1. Chapter 1

_**Sanguinem Hereditatem**_

 _ **Capítulo I: Soledad , Incertidumbre y Responsabilidad.**_

 _ **Agosto 1974**_

 _Soledad, única y fiel compañera de mis penas, refugio de mi desastrosa juventud, testigo solemne de mis horas de angustia y desesperación. ¡Oh¡ soledad, si pudieras aconsejarme de la misma forma en que me escuchas, si pudieras opinar, pero hasta tú me has dejado, abandonado en el limbo de lo que debo llamar vida._

 _El tapiz del salón de dibujo, donde las generaciones de la "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" fueran bordadas en hilos de oro, hoy sufre lo que mi madre elocuentemente ha llamado "La mancha de la deshonra", muy cerca de mi nombre, lo que fuera la imagen de mi querida prima ahora no es más que una silueta chamuscada, recuerdo fiel de la importancia de la pureza de nuestra sangre y el precio de la traición a nuestra casta._

 _-Tojours pur- dice Madre, con esos ojos cautelosos que me recuerdan a los de una pantera en plena cacería._

 _Sirius continua despotricando maldiciones y amenazas, blandiendo el reluciente anillo de la familia en su dedo, inflado por ese orgullo Gryffindor que estoy seguro será su fin, asegurando que cuando asuma el mando de la familia el restaurara a la pobre Andrómeda._

 _¡Oh!, pero que tonto, cada día se supera más a sí mismo, es que… ¿No entiende que no se avisa al enemigo la estrategia de batalla?, su imprudencia se desborda en ataques de valentía que no hacen más que ganarle palizas cada vez más memorables._

 _-Tojours Pur Madre- Repito asintiendo solemnemente, ella sonríe y acaricia mi cabello de forma que entienda que es una amenaza._

 _Está claro, tanto como el olor de la tela quemada aun en el aire, quizás no sea valiente como Sirius, pero yo prefiero seguir mis instintos de auto preservación, los mismos que me llevaron a sentarme en la mesa de las serpientes, los mismos que me hacen erguir la espalda y destilar galantería ante los amigos de mis padres y aplaudir como una foca todas sus absurdas ideas puristas de sangre._

 _Algo dentro de mí se retuerce, pero entonces me recuerdo que si doy un paso en falso seré castigado. Vivo en mi propio infierno, como lacayo solicito que se viste de príncipe pero que padece las desventajas de todo prisionero._

 _-Ese es mi niño- Dice Madre y lanza una mirada de desprecio a su primogénito que se ha encaminado escaleras arriba, mirándome a mí de la misma forma que ella lo ha hecho con él, "Traidor" escrito en las pupilas negras como la noche._

 _No me extraña, ha sido así desde que entre a Hogwarts, un año detrás de él, él, valiente y tonto, profirió la peor de las deshonras consideradas por nuestra madre, saltando siglos de tradición, desprecio la casa de Salazar, hogar de los Black desde que el primero de nuestra línea ingreso a aquel castillo, aun me estremezco al recordar aquel Septiembre, una semana había pasado desde que mi hermano mayor hubiese partido, cinco lechuzas habían vuelto a casa sin respuesta, entonces una mañana, un pequeño cárabo gris atravesó la ventana trayendo consigo un paquete._

 _¡Merlín!, mis oídos jamás habían escuchado tal sonido pavoroso, Walburga Black gritaba desenfrenadamente, jurando y perjurando mil castigos y maldiciones ante la simple nota de Sirius, "Siéntete orgullosa Madre, he sido sorteado en Gryffindor" , acompañando una corbata de líneas rojas y doradas, que termino quemada sobre una bandeja de plata en el comedor._

 _Escucho a Madre subir las escaleras, pero mi vista sigue fija en el Tapiz, mi padre se mantiene encerrado en su estudio, dispuesto a ahogar los gritos en su colección de whisky de fuego y bourbon, escucho una discusión acerca de lealtad, sumisión y expectativas, el claro y potente grito de Sirius resuena a través de los pasillos... "jamás seré un sirviente de ese bastardo, te has vuelto totalmente loca si crees que seguiré su decrepito juego."_

 _El silencio inunda el número doce de Grimaud Place y yo me obligo a no mover un musculo, se de sobra lo que ocurre tras la puerta de la habitación de Sirius, ruego a los cielos que no muera, ruego a Merlín que lo proteja, yo no puedo hacerlo, no es que no quiera, pero uno de los dos debe ser sensato._

 _Una hora más tarde, mis padres salen de casa, espero, cuento mentalmente hasta cincuenta, han desaparecido._

 _-Kreacher!- grito por instinto y el viejo elfo corre escaleras arriba tras de mí._

 _Abro la puerta, ¡Mierda!, pienso, la sangre baña la alfombra y Sirius esta enroscado boca abajo sobre ella, ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, no se mueve, me acerco y lo giro, esta helado, pálido, golpeado, una serie de cortes le desgarran el cuerpo, lloro, fuera de todo control._

 _\- ¡Maldito imbécil!, ¡Te lo dije ¡!Maldición¡ ¡Sirius respóndeme!, ¡Demonios!- insisto pero el apenas mueve los ojos en mi dirección, un par de desorbitados ojos opacos, la vida se le escapa en pequeños suspiros cada vez más débiles._

 _Kreacher está parado cerca retuerce sus nudosas manos a la altura del pecho, sabe bien que no debe ayudarle, la desesperación se apodera de mi como la muerte de mi hermano, esta vez Madre ha perdido los estribos, sus intenciones eran claras, borrarlo del panorama, ¡Oh Mierda¡, se lo dije, le advertí tantas veces._

 _-Reg...- murmura y su vista se pierde en la distancia, ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

 _-Kreacher- llamo en el tono de voz autoritario que le indica que más le vale obedecer- Llévanos con los Potter- Los azules ojos se dilatan desaforadamente, su boca deforme se abre y deja ver una hilera de dientes putrefactos, lo que le pido es un sacrilegio, lo sé, pero Sirius ya no tiene opciones, tampoco tiempo, la sangre fluye llevándose con su cauce raudo los últimos vestigios de color de su piel ahora pétrea y fría._

 _-¡Es una orden, Maldición! ¡No me retes! - continuo gritando tanto como mi entrecortada voz me lo permite- Las escorias como el deben estar con su misma clase, su sangre está contaminando la pureza de esta casa- mi comentario despectivo parce funcionar, el elfo aplaude, sonríe con gesticulaciones maniacas, se acerca a nosotros y clava sus manos en la ropa ensangrentada de Sirius._

 _-Kreacher se encargara Amo, Kreacher no debe permitir que el Amo se contamine con esa escoria traidores de la sangre de mi Amo- murmura con ojos brillantes- Kreacher solo vive para servir a la Noble Casa de los Black-_

 _-Asegúrate de que lo encuentren- le espeto, desaparece con un sonoro "Plop"._

 _Rebusco en su habitación, aun temblando, tomo su mochila, deslizo dentro la varita que he descubierto desterrada bajo la cama, algo de ropa que tomo descuidadamente del armario y su adorada escoba._

 _-Llévale esto- digo al elfo que ha vuelto después de varios eternos minutos- ese traidor, no merece nuestro apellido, sus cosas aquí son malos recuerdos que solo opacaran la felicidad de esta familia por librarse de el- intento sonar convincente, parezco lograrlo, sus ojos azules se dilatan aún más y asiente- Mis padres, nadie debe saber que sacamos a esa basura de aquí, ¿Has comprendido?- inquiero._

 _-Kreacher solo vive para servirle al amo Regulus y a la Noble Casa de los Black- repite como oración fervorosa y desaparece con ese semblante complacido, eufórico y retorcido que sin duda aprendió de mi madre._

 _Me levanto del suelo, empapado en la sangre de mi hermano, es roja, como su querida insignia, roja como la mía, roja como la que una vez vi salir del labio de Ted Tonks; cuando en medio de una tonta discusión hubiese caído al suelo, tropezando con sus propios pies y se rompiera el labio, roja, viscosa, tibia. Sangres pura como los Black, traidores de la sangre como Sirius, mestizos como Severus, hijos de Muggles como el nuevo esposo de Dromeda, todos portamos el mismo liquido en las venas._

 _Entro a mi habitación, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que lanzarme al piso a llorar, el ya no puede volver, estoy solo, empapado en su sangre, solo con una carga que no quiero llevar, solo ante las demandas de una familia para la que no soy más que una propiedad, ruego a todo lo que me escuche, ¡que viva, por favor Merlín déjalo vivir¡, al menos permite que uno de nosotros goce del paraíso de la libertad que ni las antiguas paredes de Hogwarts pueden brindarme ahora._

 **Agosto 1991**

Desde el alfeizar de la ventana, con la frente nívea contra el frio cristal sus ojos barrían la calle una y otra vez, no es que hubiera nada emocionante que ver, ni nada que no hubiera visto antes, de hecho parecía que toda la calle Nenúfar, cerca de King Hills, hubiera sido planeada para que cada casa luciera como espejo de la otra, todas estaban estrictamente pintadas de blanco, todas poseían un jardín con seis rosales en el frente, un idéntico pórtico y una chimenea de ladrillos, sus habitantes no discordaban mucho los unos de los otros, cada mañana en punto de las ocho, los autos dejaban sus garajes y partían en dirección al centro de Kent, donde los señores trajeados acudían a trabajar en elegantes oficinas, mientras sus esposas permanecían en casa, salvo algunas excepciones, los niños, como era de esperarse durante el verano, pasaban el día correteando entre aspersores en el jardín, montando sus bicicletas de último modelo y riendo a carcajadas. Todas las tardes cerca de las cinco, los autos regresaban y las madres asomaban a cabeza por la puerta llamando con gritos insistentes a sus hijos, que marcharían en tropel de regreso a sus casas para cenar.

Si en un principio la vida simple de los muggles le había causado infinita fascinación, ahora no podía encontrarla más aburrida, asfixiante de hecho, la constante rutina estaba comenzando a enloquecerla, mientras sus ojos vagaban por los techos grises, su mente volaba de regreso a las verdes colinas que desde lo alto parecían un entramado, debido a los diversos tonos de verde del pasto que crecía rebelde, añoraba el ruidito de los narcisos pitantes del jardín de su tía, el constante borboteo que hacia el agua con el jabón al ser fregados los platos por si mismos en la cocina, el zumbido de los libros volando desde las estanterías de la biblioteca de su tío hasta su abarrotado escritorio. Hacía poco más de un mes que había sido llevada a vivir con esa agradable pareja de muggles, se había sorprendido mucho cuando oculta detrás de la puerta había observado como su memoria era modificada y frente a ella, cientos de fotografías suyas, aparecían en portarretratos, estáticas, como si hubiera sido cosa de ellos ponerlas allí, la casa era amplia, aunque no se comparaba con aquella en la que había crecido, su padrino había hecho aparecer sus pertenencias, o al menos aquellas que concordaban con su nuevo e impuesto hogar, en una de las habitaciones, como si hubiese vivido allí toda su vida, un disfraz, una medida extrema para su protección, se había sentido abandonada, excluida, no había posibilidad de enviar lechuzas, ni usar las chimeneas, después de todo, ¿Qué pensaría el ministerio si se conectara una casa muggle al sistema de red flu?, tampoco podía recibir diarios, estaba aislada por completo de su mundo, de su familia y de todo aquello que de una u otra forma siempre la había hecho sentir segura.

Con el paso de los días, mientras aminoraba su entusiasmo por lo desconocido y crecía su ansiedad, habiendo acabado con los libros de la biblioteca y algunos que había encontrado empacados en viejas cajas polvorientas, pasaba horas y horas allí, inmóvil, llevando la mirada arriba y debajo de la calle, esperando, como cada día algo inusual, un sonido, un murmullo, cualquier cosa que le permitiera una conexión, por mínima que esta fuera, con el mundo mágico.

Pero nada sucedía, se froto los brazos sobre el ligero sueter color rosa, al parecer, los muggles consideraban la seda poco apropiada, preferían, por o visto, materiales como el algodón y la lana y esos pantalones de tela gruesa y áspera, "jeans", les decían, que le resultaban en efecto cómodos, pero muy extraños, después de todo, a sus escasos once años, todo lo que había vestido eran vestidos y camisones de seda, satín, o cualquier otra tela que según la tía Dromeda, eran adecuadas para una señorita. ¡Oh Merlín! Como la extrañaba, incluso parecía escuchar su voz, sus constantes retahílas sobre modales y buenas maneras, ese grito insistente… "Espalda recta, cabeza erguida, frente en alto", tanto se quejaba de aquello como ahora lo echaba de menos, a su prima y sus constantes bromas, a su tío, con sus siempre interesantes historias, a la maravillosa gracia, que ahora valoraba más que nunca, de tener magia y, desde luego, poder usarla.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, estaba tan nerviosa por verse sola por primera vez, en un mundo opuesto al suyo, que durante la primera semana tuvo serios problemas para mantener sus "accidentes" bajo control, no había sabido cómo explicarle a los Sres. Granger como habían, de la nada, cambiado sus rosas de un prístino blanco a un brillante rojo, cuando en un ataque de frustración, causado por la monocromía y un antojo antinatural por tarta de calabaza, que al parecer no conocían en aquella casa receta alguna, había salido dando tumbos al jardín y recordando un reciente libro de cuentos muggle, había pensado en darle un giro a las cosas, nunca pensó que su deseo fuera tan fuerte como para cambiar las rosas de color, fue gracioso al principio, pero cuando se hubo dado cuenta de que no podría revertirlo entro el peor de los ataques de pánico, esa noche se había encerrado en su habitación y cuando le llamaron a cenar se había fingido enferma, no sabría si podría evitar confesar su papel ante lo que la Sra. Granger y el ama de llaves llamaron "Un evento de lo más extraño y un acto de barbarie".

-¡Imagínese Sra. Newton!- había gritado la Sra. Granger- Cambiar mis rosas por estas tan comunes y de un tono tan vulgar-

Aquello había causado tal indignación en ella que no había vuelto a salir al jardín y se limitaba a sentarse a un lado de la ventana, observando y rezando en silencio para que de alguna forma el verano acabase rápidamente.

Su reloj de pulso marcaba las cinco en punto, volvió a barrer la calle con los ojos empañados en recuerdos, algo extraño parecía ocurrir puesto que no había niños jugando, ni autos volviendo, madres en las puertas, la cotidianidad estaba retrasada y eso, a decir verdad, la entusiasmo al extremo. Una figura se movió a contra luz calle arriba, con un contoneo constante, se cubrió de los rayos crepusculares que comenzaban a ceder paso a la noche para enfocar mejor, pero cuando la pequeña silueta de un gato rayado cruzo la calle hacia la acera donde se hallaba su casa, su desilusión fue tal que se alejó cerrando la ventana de un solo golpe y se precipito escaleras abajo, donde ya podía oírse el repiqueteo de tazas y cucharillas dispuestas para el té de la tarde.

La casa era grane, de paredes blancas, pisos de madera y alfombras pardas, las cortinas, manteles y todo aquello que se hubiese dispuesto como adorno poseía el mismo tono, uno que otro cuenco de cristal esparcido por aquí y por allá, siempre lleno de rosas blancas frescas, que ahora eran rojas, los muebles de madera blanca, ni una nota de color más que las que daban las fotografías apiladas sobre las cómodas y la chimenea de la sala de estar.

El sonido del televisor le llego claro cuando alcanzo el rellano, el Sr. Granger veía las noticias mientras un ejemplar del Times de Londres descansaba sobre el posa brazos del sofá de cuero negro, perfectamente doblado, la Sra. Granger estaba sentada cerca de una mesa repleta de pastas y sobre la cual una tetera humeante y tres tazas habían sido dispuestas. La Sra. Newton, el ama de llaves que, convenientemente, se les había ocurrido contratar hacia un mes, le sonrió con servil gesto, aparto la silla y ella se sentó sin decir palabra.

Estaba de más decir que se encontraba molesta, su rostro se crispaba ante el esfuerzo de no demostrar sus emociones, un mes sin noticias, un mes que avanzaba tempestuosamente hacia un fin que se demoraba demasiado. ¿En que estaban pensando cuando se les ocurrió que era esta la mejor forma de mantenerla a salvo?, ¿Acaso aquellos que desconocían su existencia buscarían los registros de alguien que no existía?, ¡No!, su respuesta siempre seria no, pero _ellos_ habían pensado que lo mejor era no correr riesgos.

La Sra. Granger se giró para dirigirse a ella, pero justo entonces el timbre sonó, sobresaltando a todos en la sala. En todo el mes, las únicas visitas que habían recibido consistían en el cartero, el chico que repartía el periódico y el repartidor de leche y no es que ellos se pudieran catalogar como tal, pues nunca tocaban el timbre y jamás usaban la puerta principal.

Su estómago se contrajo, temiendo, como solía hacerlo desde que había llegado, que alguien le hubiera descubierto, pero de ser así, se recordó, no tocarían amablemente el timbre, se obligó a respirar y volver el rostro hacia la Sra. Granger, tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

-¡Que imprudencia!- Reclamo- ¿Pero quién hace visitas a la hora de te sin haber sido invitado?- con una mirada furiosa hacia la Sra. Newton, le indico que abriera la puerta.

Se escucharon pasos, voces apagadas y entonces una mujer de túnica verde olivo y sombrero negro de ala ancha entro a la sala, su piel clara estaba marcada por la edad y sus ojos verdes inmediatamente se fijaron en la pequeña de rizos castaños.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo la mujer con voz suave- Me disculpo por la intromisión, me llamo Minerva Mcgonagall, enseño en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería- El silencio rotundo se apodero de la sala, tres pares de ojos la miraban perplejos.- He traído una Carta, para la Srta. ¿Hermione Granger?- Dijo, sacando un sobre de los pliegues de su túnica.

Cuando aquella noche, observaba desde el alfeizar de su ventana la figura del gato rayado desaparecer entre las sombras, con su pase de regreso firmemente abrazado contra el pecho, Hermione sintió el peso de la realidad caer sobre ella, volvería a casa, no como ella, si no como una persona diferente, una persona que serviría de escudo, de mascara, de disfraz. Estaba sola, sola con una responsabilidad enorme que no había solicitado, sola con un destino incierto, sola ante un mundo del que siempre la habían escondido y al que ahora Hogwarts le abría las puertas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sanguinem Hereditatem**_

 _ **Capítulo II: King Cross**_

 _ **Septiembre 1974**_

 _Entro al andén 9 y 3/4 con tanta entereza como me es posible, mis padres pisan mis talones, siento los ojos curiosos posarse sobre mí, mi cambio es más que obvio, visto de negro, completamente de negro, el anillo con el escudo familiar reposa en el dedo índice de mi mano derecha, Madre me sigue con la nariz elevada en el aire, me exhibe como un trofeo, está claro que los afectos antes mostrados en público hacia mi hermano ahora me corresponden a mí, es una exclamación de superioridad que me produce nauseas, un teatro cuyo guion se mantiene a pesar de la fluctuación de los actores, escucho los susurros, soy el remplazo del hijo traidor que tuvo la suficiente suerte como para no morir desangrado en su propia habitación, o al menos eso espero yo, Madre me pone una mano delicadamente sobre el hombro y acerca sus labios a mi oído._

 _-No lo olvides Regulus, tu eres el heredero de nuestra noble casa, en ti reposa la sagrada responsabilidad de mantener intacto el orgullo Black- Su voz es dulce, falsa, ensayada, sus unas se clavan en mi piel a través de la túnica antes de envolverme entre sus brazos, me veo obligado a no arrugar la nariz ante el aroma de su perfume francés que siempre me ha causado repulsión._

 _-No la defraudare Madre- rezo en un instinto primitivo de supervivencia desarrollado tras trece años de una vida poco digna de ser contada, ella asiente._

 _Orión Black me tiende una mano firme que tomo por inercia tras un breve y respetuoso gesto, me imagino por un momento como se sentiría admirarlo, como se supone que todos los hijos deben admirar a sus padres, ¿Podría yo admirar al mío? ¿Al mismo hombre que se oculta tras la más costosa botella de licor disponible?, mientras su hijo muere a manos de su propia madre, ¿Podría admirar al hombre que me ofrecerá en bandeja de plata como sacrificio para mantener su estatus social?, no, no, no puedo._

 _Subo al expreso de Hogwarts, ante la mezcla de miradas que me contemplan a través de los cristales, por el largo pasillo, desprecio, admiración, miedo, puedo oír los murmullos crecer tras de mi pero los ignoro. Sirius me observa seriamente desde uno de los cubículos, está rodeado de su banda de inadaptados Gryffindor, parece sano, ha ganado peso, ¡Bendito seas Merlín!, está vivo, está bien, estará bien. Compongo rápidamente una máscara de repudio marca Black y veo a James Potter alejarlo lentamente del cristal mientras me dedica una mirada furiosa._

 _Finalmente hallo lo que busco, en un cubículo apartado, escondido parcialmente por las gruesas cortinas, flanqueado por su gastado libro de pociones que llena frenéticamente de notas con su pluma. Su rostro lánguido y pálido enmarcado en ese pelo negro y lacio que se pega a cada lado de su cabeza. Severus me dedica una mirada hostil en cuanto cruzo la puerta y me dejo caer sobre la butaca, ignoro su expresión, pues no esperaba otra respuesta._

 _-¡Vaya!, que honor, me alaga que el nuevo heredero Black me otorgue el gusto de su compañía- dice con voz neutra apenas mirándome._

 _-¡Oh Vamos Severus!- me quejo- Admite que me has extrañado- bromeo._

 _-¿Extrañas las plagas?- Inquiere- ¿Aun si no hacen más que revolotear a tu alrededor y amargarte la vida?-_

 _-También me da gusto verte- Le respondo y ambos nos sumimos en el silencio._

 _Es un amargado, siempre lo ha sido, pero en una retorcida forma, nos hicimos amigos, reconozco en él un alma opacada por las circunstancias de su vida, una sed insaciable de probar que es digno, igual que yo. Severus posee un potencial envidiable, una inteligencia que a pesar de su situación de mestizo enorgullecería al mismo Salazar. Un repudiado social, cuyo mayor pecado ha sido posar sus ojos en lo que nuestra sociedad llama "Sangre sucia"._

 _-Lo dejaste vivir- Suelta en tono de reproche._

 _-Es mi hermano- Respondo molesto._

 _-Es un maldito infeliz- resopla, casi puedo ver cómo pone los ojos en blanco._

 _Severus ha sido el blanco favorito de mi hermano y sus amigos desde que entraron al colegio, no puedo culparlo por odiarlo, esos cuatro no conocen limites, volvemos a sumirnos en un silencio sepulcral que de alguna forma es un consuelo, el busca desesperadamente en mi paciencia una respuesta capaz de saciar su intelecto, yo me refugio en su incapacidad de ser amable conmigo, contrastando con los halagos ensayados del resto del mundo, la falsa cordialidad estudiada de una "Perfecta Sociedad de Sangres Pura", me escondo en aquel mutismo que aleja los gritos de mi madre que aún resuenan en mi cabeza. Mientras el tren avanza me relajo, feliz de no volver a casa por un tiempo._

 **Septiembre 1991**

Aquella noche no había podido dormir, era una extraña mezcla entre la euforia contenida y la ansiedad creciente, no había dudas de que ese niño en la tienda de Madame Malkin era el mismísimo Harry Potter, ese cabello negro desalineado, los ojos tan verdes como un par de esmeraldas traslucidas y el completo desconocimiento de lo que le rodeaba, implícito en ese brillo especial que adquiere la mirada cuando se observa algo maravilloso por primera vez.

Se había aventurado a iniciar una conversación, un monologo más bien, haciendo énfasis en la superioridad de su clase y, claro está, de la casa de Slytherin, noto con alivio como el niño de ropas holgadas y claramente muggles se alejaba junto con ese semi-gigante, contento consigo mismo por haber hecho mella en su mente, esperaba, lo suficiente para suscitar en el preguntas y conclusiones correctas, no se podía correr riesgos. No se atrevió a comentar aquel encuentro, tampoco pareció aflorar en el silencio frio de su casa pregunta alguna sobre su estado de ánimo poco usual, quizás debido a que parecían haber asumido que se encontraba nervioso por ir a la escuela o quizás a la reciente y, desde hacía unos meses, común explosión de su anciano abuelo, que había terminado en un tremendo revuelo.

Abraxas Malfoy había sido un mago de tendencias oscuras, un fiel servidor de cierto mago innombrable, en su tiempo, temido y respetado por igual, no era ahora más que un viejo paranoico y cascarrabias a quien, ¡Alabado sea Merlín!, su padre ya poco escuchaba, aunque parecía seguir temiéndole profundamente.

Atravesó la llamarada verde de la chimenea, trayendo consigo una docena de paquetes desde el callejón Diagon, seguido por sus padres, dejo la capa en manos del elfo domestico que había aparecido con un sonoro "Plop" ni bien habían puesto un pie en la estancia. El viejo patriarca Malfoy se hallaba sentado en un sillón de cuero del inmenso salón, contraído su rostro en una expresión de hastío, sus manos de dedos largos y temblorosos entrelazadas sobre su bastón de ébano, encorvado, riñendo consigo mismo.

-¡Mira nada más!- Había chillado al ver a su nieto acercarse con notables intenciones de saludarlo como era debido.- ¡Pero si es la deshonra ambulante de esta casa!-

Draco Malfoy se detuvo al instante, su cara se contrajo al evitar una expresión poco respetuosa o que delatara la molestia que le producía aquel hombre.

-Tu muchachito no tienes nada de Malfoy, basta con verte- escupió Abraxas, a pesar del evidente parecido físico de su nieto con su hijo y con el mismo, esos ojos grises como el agua clara, el cabello lacio y rubio platinado, la piel nívea y los rasgos afilados, por no decir el porte y elegancia que desde pequeño ya era tan resaltante en el chico, además de su arrogancia tangible incluso en el tono de su voz, aquel viejo desgarbado y enfermizo no parecía satisfecho, no con el.

-Buenas tardes Abuelo- Dijo Draco, dispuesto a largarse lo antes posible y refugiarse en su habitación hasta que fuera indispensable salir.

Pero no había alcanzado siquiera a dar un paso cuando el largo bastón tembloroso se hubiese clavado en su pecho.

-Abuelo- mascullo Abrazas desde el sofá- ¡Ja! Yo no te reconozco como heredero mío, mírate nada más, no veo en ti más que esa sangre Black, ¡Inútil!- grito

Narcissa, que había estado de pie impasible, entrecerró los ojos azul cielo, apretando el puño por mero instinto detrás de su espalda erguida, su esposo se quitaba la capa de viaje mientras escuchaba atento desde el rincón.

-Recuerdo haberte oído alagar a los Black- siseo el chico apartando lentamente con su mano aun envuelta en el fino guante de piel de dragón.

-Un error sin duda- contesto el anciano dando un golpe seco al suelo con la punta del bastón- Una partida de tontos un desperdicio de Sangre, mira nada más, un apellido perdido- Narcissa avanzo a paso lento, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo y su hijo- ¿Qué quedara de ellos?, los únicos dos imbéciles capaces de pasar el "digno" apellido están uno muerto, por su terrible debilidad, y el otro preso en Askaban, ¡un traidor de la sangre desde la infancia! Y mira a tu madre- los pasos de la mujer, inadvertidos por la cólera con la que se expresaba en sus desvaríos, se detuvieron en seco- Con una hermana presa y la otra casada con un ¡Sangre Sucia!, ¿Qué se puede esperar de ti?, ¡Te lo dije Lucius! ¡Envía al chico a Dumstrang!, quizás allí aprenda lo que su madre no le enseña aquí y lo que tu obviamente eres incapaz de…- Los gritos, ahora fuera de control fueron cortaos en seco por una varita apuntando directo a su garganta.

Narcissa Malfoy había atravesado la estancia sin hacer el menor ruido, alejado a Draco del alcance de aquel hombre y desenvainado la varita, todo en un solo y limpio movimiento, dejando mudo de un toque a su suegro.

-Ha sido suficiente- sentencio, Draco se retiró a paso presuroso dejando a los tres adultos enzarzados en una discusión a voces, que pocas veces habían presenciado esos antiguos muros.

No bajo a cenar, se limitó a comer dulces encerrado en su cuarto, nadie pareció notarlo o al menos respetaron su postura al negarse a ver a los ojos del mayor de los Malfoy, nunca le había agradado su abuelo, detestaba la forma en que trataba a su madre, le molestaba el poco respeto que mostraba a su padre y en cuanto a él, bueno, él nunca había sido de su agrado, sin importar cuantos logros obtuviera, cuanto se esforzara en no importunarlo o cuan solicito y respetuoso fuera.

La mañana siguiente estuvo de pie en cuanto el sol atravesó su ventana, con su baúl listo y empacado y la túnica y la capa viajera de un negro impoluto puestas, bajo las escaleras de un salto y atravesó las puertas tras sus padres, agradecido y sin el menor remordimiento por no tener que despedirse del grosero y refunfuñón Abraxas.

King Cross, con sus techos de cristal abovedados y sus pisos poco lustrosos estaba, increíblemente, poblada por muggles, tantos como el joven Malfoy jamás hubiese creído ver, atravesó el muro de mano de su madre, de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en la imponente locomotora escarlata, a pesar del denso vapor que nublaba la plataforma 9 y ¾. Los rostros eran borrosos, se adentró siguiendo a sus padres, observando con detenimiento aquellos rostros que se apartaban, otros saludaban, otros miraban despectivamente, memorizo con algo de dificultad aquellos a quienes Lucius y Narcissa asentían, sonreían, estrechaban manos e ignoraban, haciendo una nota mental de los niños que acompañaban a aquellas personas, algunos conocidos de su infancia, otros, no tanto, sabía que todo aquello era una clara exclamación de "Estos son los que debes tomar como amigos y a estos debes execrarlos". Una clasificación social que más le valía cumplir, al menos por el momento.

-Recuerda Draco- Dijo Lucius erguido sobre su propia altura cuando, cargado el equipaje, se disponía a subir al tren- Un Malfoy tiene la responsabilidad de merecer el orgullo de su apellido, espero de ti lo mejor, nada menos- Sus ojos grises apenas se suavizaron un imperceptible segundo, lo suficiente para que Draco sonriera con arrogancia.

-No te defraudare Padre- exclamo, aceptando el suave apretón de manos con tanta solemnidad como si sellara un juramento inquebrantable.

Narcissa se acercó a él, aferrándolo en un abrazo con demasiados significados.

-Tercer vagón, decimo compartimento, que nadie te vea- susurro en su oído- Escríbenos cariño, ten cuidado-

Los azules ojos de Narcissa se nublaron de lágrimas, no podía evitar sentir que entregaba a su pequeño hijo una carga que jamás debió ser suya, un propósito que no merecía ser llevado a cabo por una vida tan joven, una vida que desde ese momento, o tal vez desde antes de nacer, ya había corrido gran peligro.

Draco Malfoy subió al tren con el sudor frio recorriendo su frente, aferrándose a su nueva varita dentro de su túnica, atravesó sin mirar los vagones, cuando finalmente la puerta del tercer vagón se cerró tras de él, ante el silencio antinatural que aun reinaba en el desocupado lugar. Las persianas del décimo compartimento estaban cerradas, apenas se acercó una mano salió de él y lo empujo con fuerza contra la butaca.

-¡Dora!- Chillo una voz de niña algo molesta- No es necesaria tanta brutalidad- Draco abrió los ojos, cerrados por el impacto de su cabeza con el marco de la butaca, miro en dirección hacia el sonido y sus ojos captaron a una niña, de cabellos castaños brillantes como la miel espesa, que caían en tirabuzones sedosos sobre sus hombros, vestía un vestido de un azul intenso que llegaba hasta las rodillas y cubría ¾ de sus brazos, sus ojos castaños se posaban en el con evidente preocupación y disculpas, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios esbozaban una mueca de desaprobación, parecía tener su misma edad, era ella.

-Perdóname primo- Dijo una chica mucho mayor que ellos, sus cabellos eran de un brillante rosa y vestía su uniforme con el escudo de Hufflepuff- Pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la niña a su lado.

Draco se palpo la cabeza, ilesa por lo que podía sentir.

-Bien- murmuro

-Excelente- Grito la chica mayor- Nymphadora Tonks, pero por tu bien llámame Tonks- Exclamo ofreciendo su mano.

Draco se puso de pie y tomo su mano, depositando un suave beso en sus nudillos.

-Un placer prima- dijo con solemnidad- Draco Lucius Malfoy- se presentó, sus ojos volvieron a la niña, por algún motivo sus ojos se habían prendado de ella, su estómago se sentía extraño y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Forzándose a sí mismo a gesticular las palabras propias del protocolo se giró hacia ella y extendió su mano, ella coloco la suya con delicadeza sobre la de él, Draco sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo, desde la punta de los dedos hasta la espina dorsal, un sentimiento de calidez lo embargo en cuanto ella sonrió con suavidad y asintió, otorgándole el permiso para inclinarse y besar sus nudillos.

-Hermione…- dudo un momento- Para efectos prácticos, Granger-

El viaje se centró en discusiones impropias para su corta edad, Tonks se encargó de ponerlos al corriente, su misión, por ahora, era simple, sus destinos se sellaron en aquel cubículo protegido de los curiosos, donde entraron siendo niños y salieron, por separado, en total secreto y con una estrategia definida, dispuestos a empezar, en aquel mismo tren, un camino incierto cuyo final no solo no dependía de ellos, si no que los arrastraría irremediablemente.


	3. Chapter 3

MARUVTA: Intentare hacerlo xoxo, gracias por tu review.

 **Sanguinem Hereditatem**

 **Capitulo III: El Secreto del Turbante**

 **Septiembre 1991**

-Gryffindor- Canto el sombrero seleccionador, una serie de vítores fueron proferidos por la mesa de los leones mientras la castaña llegaba hasta su asiento.

Un golpe de decepción le llego al rubio, había albergado una pequeña esperanza, de que los genes hicieran su magia y la legendaria tradición de Slytherins de su familia la enviara un poco más cerca de él, pero claro, el destino no estaba de acuerdo, ¡Oh cruel dictador!.

Draco se dejó caer con gesto orgulloso en la mesa de Slytherin, desde su lugar, flanqueado por Crabbe y, lamentablemente, por el barón sanguinario, podía observarla a plenitud, sus rizos de seda del color del caramelo rebotaban mientras reía y conversaba, rodeada por cabezas pelirrojas, que ahora, le parecían terriblemente molestas, ella se sentaba erguida, con la cabeza en alto, los centímetros entre su torso y la mesa calculados a la perfección, toaba los cubiertos con gracia y la copa apena rozaba sus labios al beber.

-Predecible- Dijo una voz cerca de el- Una hija de muggles en Gryffindor- Theodore Nott le miraba desde el frente de la mesa mientras se limpiaba los restos de jugo de calabaza con una servilleta de tela.

¡Oh no!, Draco conocía al suspicaz Theo desde la infancia, sabía que no había detalle que pudiese escapar de sus ojos sagaces de un profundo azul, que en aquel momento, precisamente, lo escrutaban sin piedad alguna.

-Granger- Asintió una chica de cabellos negros y cortos que estaba a su lado, sin darse cuenta del duelo de miradas que se desataba frente a ella- otra deshonra más para este colegio, mi padre dice que ya no se respeta el estatus de sangre como antes, es una aberración tener a los hijos de muggles tomando las mismas clases que nosotros-

-Parkinson, ¿Tienes acaso otra opinión que no sea la de tu padre?- siseo Theodore.

-En cuanto a los…"Sangre Sucia"- susurro ella- Opino exactamente lo mismo que el.- además solo hay que verla, mira ese pelo de escoba aporreada y esos dientes desproporcionados, alguien con sangre mágica no tendría tremendos desperfectos-

Draco volvió su mirada a la chica, ¿Era acaso ese el efecto del hechizo desilusionador que Tonks había puesto en la niña antes de retirarse del vagón con un rostro totalmente transformado en para no ser reconocida?, el seguía viéndola hermosa, no había nada de escoba en su cabello y sus dientes, como se mostraban al sonreír, eran de un tamaño ideal para su delicado rostro.

-Perdóname que lo refute- Intervino Blaise Zabini casi escupiendo su pudin ante la inminente carcajada que salía de su pecho- Crabbe y Goyle son Sangre pura- las risas resonaron, pero Nott seguía estudiando su postura, se sintió enfermo ante lo que, sabia, debía hacer.

-Bueno, hasta la magia tiene sus fallos- se mofo, soltando esa sonrisa orgullosa y ladina marca Malfoy- Pero aun así, ellos al menos son dignos de esta escuela, los de su tipo deben quedarse donde les corresponde, lejos de aquellos que realmente merecemos portar varita.-

Los comentarios de aceptación y las risas burlonas no se hicieron esperar, Nott no dejo de observarlo toda la noche y él tuvo que obligarse a dejar de mirarla, no podía permitirse ningún fallo en el plan.

 **Octubre 1991**

Hermione estaba molesta, muy molesta, había subestimado a Potter y a ese tonto niño pelirrojo, no eran idiotas, eran lo que les seguía, ella había intentado mantener a Harry dentro de la sala común, incluso había usado la mejor de sus malas caras, sus palabras más mordaces, pero todo le había salido al revés, como si fuera un complot, la dama gorda se había ido, dejándola fuera de su torre, obligándola a ir con ese par de inconscientes, incapaces de notar los peligros que caminaban a tientas en los oscuros pasillos,! y ese Malfoy!, lo haría trizas y luego le llevaría sus restos a Snape y exigiría una enmienda por tener que trabajar con él, ¡Un Duelo! Y a media noche, cuando ni siquiera sabían qué demonios pasaba en Hogwarts.

¿Quién había dicho que estaba capacitado?, no era más que un niño arrogante, con buenos modales y una sonrisa ladeada que se teñía por partes iguales con arrogancia y galantería. ¡Oh vamos!, se reprochó a si misma por aquel curso de pensamientos.

Estaba demás decir que el muy cobarde jamás apareció, ella realmente se esforzaba por entender sus retorcidos razonamientos, ellos debían ayudar y proteger, pero el, tanto como Snape, parecía dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible a Potter y por añadidura a ella misma.

¡El perro de tres cabezas podría haberlos matado!, su ira crecía conforme recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, que parecían hacer gracia a Harry y Ronald, su curiosidad aumentaba a partes iguales con su furia, aquella buhardilla no le había pasado desapercibida, pero si ese animal monstruoso estaba allí no era casualidad, protegía algo, algo muy importante. Y era ese punto lo que más le estaba molestando, estaban exponiendo sus vidas por, como decía Dumbledore, "El bien mayor", pero ¿Cómo podrían trabajar por ese dichoso bien mayor si se les escondía tanta información?

La respuesta a algunas de sus reflexiones llego a ella durante el desayuno la mañana siguiente a su "Aventura" en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso, una lechuza del colegio las había traído a ella en forma de un sobre atado a un paquetito forrado en papel de seda dorado y atado con una cinta de raso negro.

Draco Malfoy le sonrió brevemente desde su asiento en la mesa de las serpientes, explicándose la incógnita de la ausencia de remitente, se puso de pie con disimulo y, tomando el paquete y el sobre se dirigió a su torre, tenía el tiempo justo antes de que iniciaras las clases, se adentró en su cuarto y cerro las cortinas de su cama antes de destapar el sobre y sacar el trozo de pergamino grueso pulcramente doblado.

" _Querida Lyra:_

 _He pensado que ya que vernos en persona es sumamente riesgoso necesitamos una forma más segura para comunicarnos, me informan que te apasionan las runas antiguas, he encontrado este silabario, no son las mismas runas que enseñan en Hogwarts, no se han utilizado en más de dos mil años, yo tengo otra copia, lamento lo de anoche, debía mostrarles mi descubrimiento, me disculpo de nuevo por mis formas._

 _ **DM.**_

 _ **Pd: Destruye esta nota.**_

Con dedos temblorosos, tomo la varita, rozo con la yema de los dedos la firma hecha con elegante caligrafía, sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, sintiendo el trazado cortante de la pluma afilada, repaso las escasas líneas y luego hizo levitar el trozo de pergamino y con un suave movimiento pronuncio " _Incendio_ " y una flama dorada lo consumió ante sus ojos.

El papel dorado cayó sobre colchón junto con la cinta, descubriendo un libro de bolsillo, de tapa dura y forrada en cuero negro desteñido, las frágiles hojas habían sido escritas a mano con una tinta y pluma rudimentarias, un sinfín de garabatos se apilaban en un renglón a la izquierda y a la derecha su significado correspondiente, en un latín también muy antiguo, del lado derecho. Se quedó sin palabras, no solo era la solución perfecta, tener entre sus manos aquella obra de inmensurable valor histórico la conmovió de tal manera que no pudo más que apretarla contra su pecho y susurrar un sutil " _Gracias_ ".

…

Halloween llego como un golpe en el estómago, rápido, imprevisto, doloroso y dejándola sin aliento, esa mañana despertó sintiéndose miserable como cada año en aquella fecha, extrañando más que nunca su hogar, ahora tan lejos de sus amadas colinas donde siempre encontraba refugio y alivio, donde el aire olía dulce y el zumbido de las flores ahogaba sus pensamientos.

Todo, absolutamente todo había salido mal aquel día, había logrado mantenerse firme, cubriendo sus emociones con una débil mascara de serenidad, incluso se sintió bien cuando en clase de encantamientos había sido la primera en hacer levitar su pluma, incluso había intentado ayudar a Ronald Wesley, pero el muy cabeza dura se limitó a dedicarle una mala mirada y cruzarse de brazos, incluso había reído un poco ante la pluma chamuscada de Seamus Finnigan, pero entones, todo se vino en declive, se retrasó un poco guardando sus cosas y salió justo detrás del grupo encabezado por el pelirrojo, Harry y Neville le seguían paralelos junto con el ceniciento Finnigan, sonrió, pensando que tal vez, podría ofrecerse a ayudarlo y aminorar un poco los roces existentes entre ellos, cuando la voz de Wesley la sorprendió…

-"Es Leviosa no Leviousa"- Le imito descaradamente- ¡Enserio es una pesadilla! Ahora entiendo por qué no tiene amigos- Rompió reír, entonces ella se abrió paso y le golpeo cerca del hombro.

Aquellas palabras le atravesaron el pecho como una flecha en llamas, golpeando directamente ese punto de quiebre tan peligroso, se apresuró, apretando el agarre en su mochila, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas sin remedio, se adentró al castillo, entrando directamente al primer baño que se le cruzo, se encerró en un cubículo y sin molestarse en lanzar un hechizo silenciador se deshizo en sollozos contenidos por demasiado tiempo.

¿Qué sabia Ron Wesley?, ¿Había acaso el sufrido en toda su vida?, ¿Sabia siquiera lo que era el dolor?, el no tenía derecho de juzgarla, ¡Claro que no tenía amigos!, había vivido oculta toda su vida, recluida como si su mera existencia fuera un pecado, resguardada del mundo por su propia seguridad, su nombre, su apariencia en sí, todo era una mentira atroz y despiadada que la aislaba por entero de todo quien la rodeara. ¿Con quién hablaría?, ¿Quién la entendería?, mientras los niños de su edad se ocupaban las tardes jugando ajedrez mágico, algo que ella no lograba dominar, comparaban cromos, reían despreocupados e inocentes del terrible peso que trae el conocimiento, ella se devanaba los sesos buscando pistas, información y todo aquello que fuera útil a causa, ¿Sabia el con quien se había involucrado?, claro que lo sabía, el niño que vivió, el invencible, que lejos de la realidad estaban todos, Harry era nada menos que una víctima, la primera en la lista de Quien no debe ser nombrado para ser eliminados, y ella, muy probablemente, lo seguía de cerca, al menos si alguien se llegaba a enterar de su existencia.

Se dejó llevar por las vías del llanto, por los recuerdos de viejas fotografías, Harry la comprendería, si tan solo pudiera contarle su historia, pero eso era imposible de momento, debía seguir el plan, pero era tan difícil.

Unos ojos grises se colaron en sus pensamientos, si, esto era una broma cruel del destino, la única persona en una situación similar, el único que quizás la escucharía, la comprendería, era aquel destinado a ser su mayor enemigo público, ya había sufrido varios encuentros y nunca se le escapaba esa última mirada de disculpa que el lanzaba antes de seguir a esos gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle, ¡Oh y pensar que compartía lazos de sangre con ese par!, seguramente la inteligencia se había agotado en sus líneas paternas respectivas, no es que la hubieran tenido previamente, pero esos dos superaban los límites de la imbecilidad, tal vez por eso se mantenía cerca de ellos, no eran capaces de ver lo que tenían frente a los ojos a menos, claro, que pudiera comerse.

Estaba secando los rastros de sus lágrimas cuando un fuerte ruido se escuchó cerca de los lavabos, levanto la vista para horrorizarse, nada menos que un Trol de la montaña se erguía con su vista fija en ella a unos metros de distancia.

La mochila cayo con un golpe seco al suelo y ella se precipito de regreso al cubículo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar, de tomar su varita o siguiera de gritar, el trol había lanzado un golpe destruyendo la madera de los compartimentos y cubriéndola de astillas.

-¡Hermione!- Grito la voz de Harry, ella abrió los ojos de golpe, sus pensamientos la golpearon uno tras otro.

Estaban en el baño de niñas, con un trol, estaba desarmada y el imán de problemas Harry Potter, quien debía ser protegido contra todo daño venia al rescate.

Gateo, sintiéndose estúpida fuera de los escombros, Harry colgaba del cuerpo de aquella criatura, dando gritos y patadas al aire, mientras Ronald Wesley lo miraba petrificado desde la puerta.

-¡Has algo!-Grito Harry desesperado

Hermione sintió caer el estómago a sus pies al comprobar que su varita yacía dentro de la mochila, más allá de su alcance, un segundo golpe del trol la obligo a cubrirse con los lavamanos y mirar desesperada a Ron.

-¿Pero qué?- Grito Ron asustado

-Lo que sea- gimió Harry esquivando un golpe.

Ronald Wesley saco su varita, con mano temblorosa, se aclaró la garganta y apunto al trol.

-Recuerda Swich y flick- susurro ella haciendo una floritura en el aire con su mano vacía.

-Si- musito Ron- Wingardium Leviosa- El enorme mazo que portaba la criatura se detuvo, congelad en el aire, duro solo unos segundos, luego se precipito hacia abajo, dado justo en su deforme y grotesca cabeza.

El trol cayó al piso con un golpe sordo, Harry cayo a su lado, poniéndose de pie con una rapidez vertiginosa, propia del arrebato de adrenalina que sufría.

-Eh… ¿Esta?- las palabras murieron en la boca de Hermione, no importaba que fuera un trol que había intentado matarlos, seguía siendo un ser viviente.

-No, solo esta noqueado- se adelantó Harry ates de sonreírle abiertamente.

Los tres chicos se miraron, respirando aliviados, los pasos apresurados se escucharon correr por el corredor, pronto la profesora Mcgonagall, Snap y Quirrell estaban en la puerta del baño de niñas.

-¡Exijo me expliquen que sucedió aquí!- Exclamo la profesora de transformaciones.

Hermione paso la vista a través del bizarro grupo, el más joven de los hombres temblaba visiblemente aterrado, ese sentimiento que había llegado a ella hacia unas semanas, cuando le había conocido en clase volvió, era una especie de desconfianza, un retorcijón en el estómago y un hormigueo frio y nada agradable en la piel de la nuca, como el que se siente cuando se ha presenciado un maleficio.

Los ojos negros de Snape se posaron en ella, sintió su desaprobación y su miedo, la observo de pies a cabeza y luego hizo lo mismo con Harry, ella asintió, haciéndole saber en silencio que ambo estaban bien.

-Fue mi culpa profesora- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.- Leí sobre los trols y pensé que podría controlarlo, Harry y Ron vinieron a ayudarme, de no ser por ellos, no sé qué habría ocurrido.- Snape y Mcgonagall le dedicaron una exacta mirada incrédula, había mentido, pero se sentía en deuda, los ojos de Harry y Ron le observaban agradecidos.

-Me decepciona Srta. Granger, la creía más prudente- Expreso Mcgonagall- Diez puntos menos Gryffindor, y en cuanto a ustedes, pocos estudiantes enfrentan a un trol de la montaña y viven para contarlo, cinco puntos… como recompensa cada uno, por la suerte que tuvieron. Minerva arrastro las palabras examinándolos una y otra vez asegurándose de que estaban bien.

Cuando se retiraron, Hermione observo la terrible herida en la pierna de Snape, sus ojos le interrogaron y este se limitó a devolverle una mirada severa, un claro "No es el momento". Lamentablemente Harry también la había notado y, Hermione estuvo segura, solo había acrecentado sus sospechas sobre Snape.

 _ **Diciembre 1974**_

 _El número doce de Grimaud Place se adorna con la elegancia propia de la nobleza, la fiesta de navidad anual de mis padres está en su apogeo, yo vago por el gran salón con mis manos detrás de mi espalda, en una pose recta y elegante, saludando detrás de mi madre y mi padre a "nuestros" queridos amigos._

 _Cissy se acerca a mí y besa mis mejillas, ¡Oh la dulce Cissy!, debo decir que es mi prima favorita, lleva un vestido de seda verde esmeralda que resalta la piel prístina y los ojos azules, el cabello rubio se envuelve en un agraciado moño sobre su cabeza, esta preciosa y sonríe con esa expresión que la delata, viene a contarme un secreto._

 _-Reggie- susurra, mientras enlaza su brazo con el mío y me dirige a una ventana cercana, la nieve cae lentamente formando un manto blanco sobre la calle, el cielo esta nublado y la tenue luz de la luna resalta su perfil._

 _-¿No me digas que lo ha hecho?- Inquiero sonriente._

 _-Ha pedido una audiencia con Padre- me susurra y yo solo puedo sonreír._

 _-¡Vaya!, entonces no pasara mucho para que venga a visitarme- me rio._

 _¡Oh esas malditas costumbres!, toda una ceremonia que disfraza la política detrás de cada arreglo en nuestras vidas._

 _-¿Tú me apoyaras verdad?- me suplica mirándome desde su altura, unos centímetros sobre mí- ¿Lo apruebas?- Narcissa me lleva cuatro años, recién acaba de graduarse, siempre fuimos muy unidos, quizás debido al hecho de que éramos ambos almas solitarias, que disfrutaban de los pequeños placeres, que admiraban a sus hermanos mayores y que dadas las actuales circunstancias, tuvieron que refugiarse mutuamente al perder a aquellos que tanto amábamos, ella siempre fue la dama perfecta, un orgullo para su padre que en los últimos años había sorteado su mano al mejor postor, durante un tiempo, debo admitir, temíamos que se nos comprometieran, algo muy común en nuestra singular familia, a pesar de ser primos en primer grado y de ser ella mucho mayor que yo, pero ¡Alabado Merlín!, los ojos de mi tío Cygnus parecían aprobar las atenciones de otro mago para con ella._

 _Medito unos instantes, para nadie en Hogwarts era un secreto que Lucius Malfoy había estado detrás de Narcissa por años, tampoco era un secreto que ella prácticamente lo adoraba como un fiel a su santo, el hombre en si no era inadecuado, me agradaba para ser honesto, como heredero de su familia había soportado casi tanto como Sirius lo hizo en su momento, pero también había optado por una conducta similar a la mía, me había guiado durante mis primeros años en la escuela, me había posicionado en la casa de las serpientes como lo que debía ser, un digno regente, yo reconocía en aquel rubio de apariencia prepotente un miedo profundo, uno que parecía hacerlo dudar seriamente entre seguir las convicciones de su familia ciegamente o, como yo, seguir el juego con la esperanza de cambiar el futuro. Era obvio que adoraba a Cissy y ella parecía feliz con este hecho._

 _Las normas dictan que el pretendiente debe pedir audiencia con el padre de la bruja en cuestión y solicitar a través de este la aprobación para que el jefe de la familia, en este caso mi padre, en conjunto con su heredero, de ser este lo suficientemente mayor, como ya era mi caso, aprobaran el compromiso. Si uno de los tres estaba en desacuerdo, la unión jamás sería posible. Después de que Dromeda hullera con Tonks, el tío Cygnus se había desesperado por probar que aún tenía el control de sus dos hijas menores, habían casado rápidamente a Bellatrix con ese tipo Lestrange que honestamente, estaba casi tan loco como mi prima, el matrimonio de Cissy con un Malfoy afianzaba una sociedad entre dos poderosas familias, un acuerdo oportuno y beneficioso._

 _-¿Te haría eso feliz Cissy?- pregunte_

 _-¡Oh Reg!, sabes que si- dijo ella, asentí y sonreí con ganas después de todo, alguien en esta familia tenía que ser feliz de alguna forma._

 **Enero 1992**

"-¡Lo encontré! —susurró—. ¡Encontré a Flamel! les dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchen lo que dice:

 _«El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!»."_

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?, Hermione daba tumbos entre los estantes de la biblioteca, recordando las palabras de Harry ante su accidental e inocente descubrimiento, nada menos que en el cromo de ranas de chocolate que ella misma le había regalado para Navidad, había leído sobre la piedra filosofal, sus propiedades y las terribles batallas que habían sido libradas en su búsqueda, si había algo dentro e aquel castillo que deseara Voldemort tenía que ser eso.

Dio un golpe al piso con su pie derecho, estaba terriblemente exasperada, molesta y decepcionada, no solo aquella extensa colección de libros antiguos carecía de información que ya ella no tuviera, hecho que en sí mismo la disgustaba a niveles sobrehumanos, si no que Dumbledore de nuevo se negaba a darle explicaciones, el mismo Snape, que parecía tan irritado como ella ante la situación, le había dicho que el viejo director nunca decía más de lo que creía preciso, que su mente trabajaba a un ritma acelerado, hacia planes y los develaba solo cuando lo creía justo, sin importarle, y esto lo había dicho en tono melancólico, los resultados para aquellos que hacían de herramientas y medios para el fin.

Un ave de papel se acercó revoloteando a su alrededor, para luego caer directamente a su mano extendida, no hacía falta leerla para saber quién se la enviaba. La idea de usar lechuzas era poco práctica, así que cuando en Navidad, Lucius Malfoy había mencionado a su hijo que el ministerio había prescindido de las aves mensajeras, debido a sus colaterales desventajas desagradables y poco higiénicas, sustituyéndolas por aviones de papel, Draco había rebuscado en su biblioteca buscando un hechizo que hacía mucho había practicado.

Hermione desplego la nota, sus ojos vagaron por la hilera de símbolos hechos a mano con tinta negra, la traducción se escuchó en su mente en un perfecto latín.

" _Vigilare nos, paeniet me quod facio, et quid dicis"_

" _Nos vigilan, lamento lo que hare, y lo que te dire"_

Sintió su pánico crecer, como si necesitaran una presión adicional, ahora debían cuidar sus pasos, miro a ambos lados antes de quemar la nota y proseguir su búsqueda, el puzle se armaba en su mente poco a poco, pieza por pieza.

La famosa piedra Filosofal estaba en la escuela, en un recóndito pasillo cerrad den tercer piso, resguardado por un perro enorme, Voldemort planeaba usarla, seguramente, para regresar, pero según ella sabía, o suponía, aquel mago tenebroso estaba demasiado débil como para vagar solo por los pasillos en la noche, había analizado cuidadosamente a cada habitante del castillo con potenciales intenciones contra Harry, con accesibilidad y… ¡Eso era!

¡Tenía que ser un profesor!, nadie más tenía la autoridad para acceder a los rincones ocultos de Hogwarts, contrario a los pensamientos de Harry, ella sabía bien que Snape no ayudaba a Voldemort, repaso mentalmente la lista de profesores una y otra vez, entonces, como una luz roja un nombre se prendió en el fondo de su cabeza…. Quirrell.

Había visto al hombre antes, nunca había sentido aquella sensación que le había producido tanto disgusto la noche de Halloween, el susodicho había aparecido el primer día de clases portando un nuevo accesorio, un turbante, que cubría siempre su antes calva cabeza. ¿Sería posible?, ¿Se le habría escapado a Dumbledore semejante detalle?

Dejo de buscar libros de alquimia e historia, sus dedos se movieron hábiles por la ya conocida estantería, directo hacia un viejo tomo de encuadernado verde olivo degastado y con motitas de humedad, la portada rezaba en letras doradas un título que le helo la sangre y le hizo rogar a Merlín por haberse equivocado.

" _ **El Oscuro Arte de la Posesión**_

 _ **Secretos de un Alma en Pena"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tonya y johannna : !Gracias!

Quiero aclarar que a partir de este momento el universo de las películas y los libros se verán mezclados, obviamente con las divagaciones de mi imaginación.

¡Bendita sea J.K.R!

 _ **Sanguinem Hereditatem**_

 _ **Capitulo IV: Pacto de Mutua Protección.**_

 **Marzo 1992**

-¿Cómo has podido ser tan descuidado?- Le recriminaba una y otra vez, habían encontrado un aula en desuso en el cuarto piso, en un pasillo oculto tras un tapiz, Filch pocas veces caminaba por allí, lo que la hacia el lugar idóneo para verse sin temor a ser atrapados.- De todos los profesores de Hogwarts tenías que buscarla justamente a ella- prosiguió, sus labios fruncidos ante el disgusto.

Tenía todas las razones para estar molesta, era la primera vez que le castigaban, había observado el horror teñir sus rasgos cuando aquella mujer había espetado "Estoy muy decepcionada y avergonzada de usted", eso sin contar los ciento cincuenta puntos que le faltaban a su reloj, se merecía todo el reproche que ella quisiera hacerle, en primer lugar jamás debió haber estado fuera de la cama a esas horas de la noche, pero la había visto salir del gran comedor directo a los terrenos con Potter y Wesley, y cuando llego la hora de retirarse a su sala común, ella aún no había regresado, algo dentro de su estómago, o quizás un poco más arriba, despertó, seguido por un temor frenético y una necesidad imperiosa de ir por ella, asegurarse de su bienestar, se escabulló de su mesa y se paseó sigiloso entre las sombras, hacia frio y su capa apenas atenuaba el sereno nocturno.

Respiro profundo al verlos dentro de la cabaña de Hagrid, al menos estaría a salvo de lo que sea que ocultara aquel bosque, se resguardo detrás de un árbol y transcurridos unos minutos había alcanzado el borde de una de las inmensas ventanas, el interior de la casa del guardabosques era un asco, estaba desordenada, los objetos estaban hechos de un tamaño exagerado, igual que su habitante, y un olor a leña verde quemándose en la hoguera inundaba el aire mezclándose con el aroma sutil del té.

Los ojos grises se dilataron en cuanto observo en enorme huevo negro que Hagrid traía desde abajo del caldero, enfundadas sus manos en enormes guantes color rosa, parecía tan excitado, y Draco sabia porque, sabía lo que era, lo que no entendía era como alguien podría ser tan tonto como para tener algo así dentro de una casa que, valga decir, ¡Era de Madera!. Su sorpresa fue tal, cuando vio el pequeño dragón romper el cascaron que tropezó haciendo un ruido delator, cayendo sobre unos leños apilados.

Descubierto como estaba, en una situación sin precedentes, en la que un Malfoy era atrapado espiando descaradamente y sin excusa alguna que le justificara, al menos ninguna que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerles, se precipito de regreso al castillo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, sin atreverse a girar la cabeza para ver si le seguían, ver la peluda cara de Hagrid palidecer al verlo trepado con la nariz pegada al cristal había bastado para hacerlo entrar en pánico, su mente trabajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, _¿Qué haría?, ¿Qué haría?._

¿Qué esperarían que el hiciese?, esa era la verdadera pregunta… la respuesta llego a él como un aliento al cruzar la estatua del primer director de Hogwarts, un mago de aspecto senil y mirada dura lo señalo desde su pedestal en el vestíbulo del castillo, no recordaba su nombre y tampoco estaba grabado a sus pies, pero su expresión severa le recordó la mirada verde que siempre parecía encontrar algo que reprocharle, nada menos que la jefa de casa de los leones.

Corrió por los pasillos desiertos y escalera arriba, topándose solamente con el tonto de Longbottom que le miro aterrado y casi se desmaya cuando paso por su lado, sintiendo las punzadas en su costado por la falta de aliento, los habitantes de los cuadros reclamaban ante el fuerte ruido de sus pisadas en la penumbra, le costó mucho dar con la torre adecuada, pero finalmente, con la ayuda del gruñón Sir Percival Veadriers, el legendario transfigurador, localizo la entrada correcta.

Toco la puerta con empeño, una vez la somnolienta bruja, enfundada en una bata de cuadros naranjas y café, con los cabellos canos cubiertos por un gorro, que a él le pareció de lo más ridículo, hubiese atinado a notar su presencia tras colocarse los delicados anteojos de montura dorada, se irguió sobre sí mismo profiriendo un discurso improvisado sobre como él, un estudiante honesto y preocupado por los valores y principios que regían Hogwarts, se había percatado de la huida a hurtadillas de los tres leones, los había seguido y, una vez seguro de su paradero, había corrido a dar parte a la autoridad.

" _Un perfecto soplón"_ , había pensado con desgana, mientras recuperaba el aliento, poco a poco la mirada de Minerva Mcgonagall había pasado del ensueño a la sorpresa, de la sorpresa a la preocupación y de esta al esperado disgusto.

Terminaron los cinco castigados, nada menos que con Hagrid, eso él no se lo esperaba, a primeras vistas, y no es que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo, habría creído que Mcgonagall no sería tan severa al tratarse de tres miembros de su propia casa, pero se había equivocado.

-No podía dejar que pensaran que soy capaz de guardarles el secreto- se defendió-¡ Imagina los estragos que eso habría hecho en la mente de Wesley! y ni halar del hecho de darle a Potter el menor motivo para confiar en mí, eso sería desastroso y lo sabes- Se cruzó de brazos y se hundió más aun en su silla.

Aquel lugar parecía no haber recibido visitas en años, había gruesas capas de polvo recubriendo los pupitres apilados y en su mayoría rotos, las arañas habían tejido sus redes en el techo abovedado y las lámparas de aceite estaban tan sucias que apenas alumbraban, dando a la estancia fría una luz lúgubre, pero nada de esto le importaba, estaba allí, con ella, a solas, sin tener que fingir actitudes indignas de los sentimientos cálidos que brotaban de él cuándo esos ojos castaños se encontraban con los suyos, sin fingir indiferencia, sin tener que proferir insultos, allí podía ser él mismo y eso era un lujo dadas las circunstancias.

Hermione se dejó caer en una banqueta a su lado, molesta, no podía refutar esos argumentos, aun así, él los había delatado, por las razones que fueran, lo que conllevo a un castigo nocturno con Hagrid que, de no ser por ese centauro, ¡Dios lo bendiga!, pudo haber terminado muy mal.

-Cuéntame lo que viste- Dijo en un susurro.

Draco Malfoy se estremeció ante la veracidad de sus recuerdos, su piel se erizo y reprimió un gemido, aclarándose la garganta y con el sudor frio recorriéndole la nuca, clavo los ojos en la pared de piedra.

-Era una figura humana, no muy alta, delgada y desgarbada, era obvio aun con la capa negra puesta y la capucha ocultaba su rostro de la nariz había arriba, la piel era blanca, muy blanca, a pesar de la oscuridad pude ver sus dientes, no eran humanos, al menos, no me lo parecieron, la sangre de unicornio escurría por la comisura de los labios, se levantó en cuanto se percató de nuestra presencia, no caminaba como una persona normal, parecía acecharnos, a Potter- Draco decidió omitir su momento de vergonzosa cobardía, había salido disparado detrás de Fang, gritando para que Hagrid llegara lo más pronto posible.

-¿Crees que haya sido…?- no hizo falta que terminara la pregunta.

-Estoy seguro- asintió el rubio, volviendo su vista a la chica- Él y Potter…-dudo un momento y sopesó las palabras- Parecían conectarse de alguna forma Hermione- dijo tras unos segundos- Potter supo al instante quien era, aun así, aunque sé que estaba tan asustado como yo, no retrocedió, no se alarmó, parecía, de hecho, … atraído hacia él.-

Hermione contuvo la respiración, "Atraído hacia él", se repitió.

-¿Cómo puede atraerlo algo así?- Pregunto horrorizada.

-Supongo que por el mismo motivo por el que él que no debe ser nombrado no pudo matarlo aquella noche- razono Draco.- Eso no importa ahora- Draco volvió a estremecerse ante la contemplación de la verdad, una verdad previamente expuesta, pero que nunca había sido tan real como aquella noche en el bosque prohibido.

Sintió miedo, en lo más profundo de su ser, descubierta la posibilidad de un mago tenebroso como aquel, libre en los terrenos del castillo, acechando y viviendo de las criaturas más puras que existían, ¿Qué podría hacer él contra las habilidades y la determinación de una mente retorcida que había matado a tantos en su camino sin el menor remordimiento?, él no era especial, su futuro no había sido profetizado como el de Potter, carecía aun de los conocimientos y destrezas que otros miembros de la orden lucían en circunstancias de rigor, ¿Cómo podría protegerla?, si él se enteraba de quien era ella, si se percataba de lo cerca que la tenía…, reprimió una explosión iracunda, ¿Cómo podía Dumbledore permitir tal atrocidad? ¿Es que no sabía que el mismísimo Señor tenebroso paseaba a placer por sus terrenos?, ¡¿Cómo podría no saberlo?!

-Tienes razón- acepto ella- Esta cerca, más de lo que todos pensaron.- Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y muy dentro de ella temió, más que por Harry y Draco, más que por Hagrid que estaba tan expuesto, más que por todos los habitantes del castillo, se permitió un momento de egoísmo para temer por sí misma y su destino.

-Encontré un libro- dijo después de unos minutos- creo que es la respuesta que buscábamos Draco- llevo sus manos hasta su regazo, allí sentada, con la espalda recta, los tobillos cruzados y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el solo hecho de estar a solas con él, era una imagen que, Draco pensó, podría rivalizar con los bosquejos de un ángel.-No le he hablado a Snape de él, pero creo que es algo muy delicado- su ceño se frunció y le miro directamente a los ojos, los orbes acaramelados brillaron con una emoción confusa- Si estoy en lo correcto, cuando Harry y Quien tu sabes, se encontraron hace unos años, lo que sea que haya pasado no lo destruyo, lo que haya quedado de él está rondando por el castillo, creo que ha poseído a uno de los profesores-

Draco Malfoy la miro confundido.

-¿Es un fantasma?- cuestionó, ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Creo que va un poco más allá- Respondió Hermione- es poco menos que un ser vivo y poco más que un fantasma, según _"El Oscuro Arte de la Posesión",_ no solo los fantasmas pueden poseer a los hombres, hay otro tipo de criaturas, oscuras y peligrosas con esta funesta capacidad y, me temo, muchas formas de hacerlo.-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

-Bueno, al no poseer masa, los fantasmas, espectros y otras criaturas compuestas por mera sustancia similar a las nubes o la niebla, es decir los restos de sus almas, pueden tomar la forma de su continente, puede ser un objeto encantado, un animal o una persona, toman de ellos su energía vital, de esta forma sobreviven en este mundo, también dice que, por periodos de tiempo inespecíficos, huésped y hospedador pueden coexistir en un mismo cuerpo, pero que finalmente, dicho huésped no puede proveer de vida al ente posesor, por lo que muere, a menos claro que encuentren una forma de multiplicar su energía vital…-

-Como la sangre de unicornio- musito Draco mirándola fijamente.

-Exactamente como la sangre de unicornio- acepto ella.

-¿Cómo saber si una persona esta posesionada?- Pregunto de nuevo el rubio.

-Es difícil, el huésped puede tomar parte del cuerpo del hospedador, que suele tomar apariencias similares a la de este, como una mano, por ejemplo, que hará su voluntad, fuera de todo control del hospedador.-respondió.

-¿Crees que él poseyó a Quirrell?- Inquirió

-Sí- respondió ella de forma automática- Harry menciono oírlo discutir con Snape, si él sospecha, al igual que nosotros, la posibilidad se incrementa, hay algo raro en él, me hace sentir insegura, a Harry le duele la cabeza cuando está cerca, el cree que es Snape quien quiere robar la piedra, pero tú y yo sabemos que es imposible, solo queda una posibilidad- dijo ella muy seria- El asunto es ¿Está consciente Quirrell de la posesión?-

Draco sopeso la idea, no veía como ese profesor tartamudo podría estar del lado del Señor Tenebroso, ¡Si parecía que le asustaba su propia sombra!, las palabras de su padre volvieron a él como si lo tuviera allí, hablándole directamente al oído.

" _No puedes confiar en nadie, te sorprendería la clase de magos y brujas que reclutaba, talentosos sí, pero ni en tus más absurdos sueños hubieras imaginado que eran capaces de cometer tantas atrocidades, pues su apariencia revelaba todo menos lo macabro de sus mentes."_

Recordó entonces al curioso profesor haciendo alarde de su nuevo turbante, regalo de un príncipe o algo así, un cuento que pocos se habían tragado y se rumoreaba que había intentado hacerse creer el pelo con un hechizo que finalmente había fallado y que trataba de ocultar los resquicios de su error.

-Si lo está… y no digo que lo vea posible, pero si lo está, debemos tener mucho cuidado con él y su nuevo turbante- dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado, mostrando una confianza que realmente no sentía, pero que hizo sonreír a Hermione.

Se acercó a ella, le sorprendió gratamente ver que no se echaba hacia atrás disimuladamente, como otras veces, sonrió, examinándola, palmo a palmo, ella siempre demostraba gran respeto por el protocolo y las costumbres de los magos de estirpe, algo que el apreciaba, aunque en esta circunstancia le parecía tremendamente molesto, pues las limitaciones que se emplearían normalmente para proteger su virtud, y que eran muestra de caballerosidad y buena crianza, no eran ahora más que un estorbo para las ansias que mostraba su corazón y que, quizás por su edad o lo complicado de su situación, le confundían, aun así sentía una necesidad permanente de estar cerca, tanto como fuera posible, de ella, sentir el aroma a jazmín que emanaba de sus cabellos cuando movía la cabeza, o la sutil esencia de la vainilla en su piel, tan dulce, que aquella ocasión en el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando se acercara para besar su mano, tal como dictaban las normas, le había embriagado y, aun después de varias horas, seguía presente. Ella era paz, ella era luz, en aquella secuencia de situaciones estresantes, de constantes angustias y la sapiencia, generalmente reservada a los adultos, de que la catástrofe se aproximaba, ella era simplemente reconfortante.

Hermione le observo ante la luz serpenteante de las lámparas curtidas de polvo, su rostro afilado y su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, la sonrisa pícara, ladeada y los ojos grises cautivadores, todo en él era elegancia y altives, pero ese orgullo que demostraba a todos, era nada menos que una máscara, una cubierta que resguardaba un interior cálido, lo demostraba en cada ocasión que podía, las pocas veces que estaban a solas, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban a escondidas, en esos pequeños gestos que pasaban desapercibidos ante los demás, en la ternura impresa en cada silaba cuando pronunciaba su nombre, una calidez le llenaba cuando él le miraba y el escalofrió cruzaba su espalda al tenerlo tan cerca, su corazón galopaba frenético, su mente se debatía entre ampliar la distancia entre ambos, como debía hacerlo, o permitirse el indecoroso gesto de un toque sutil, cuando no había un tercero presente para atestiguar la pureza de sus actos. Tía Andrómeda se escandalizaría si lo supiera, pero ¡Que más les daba!, protocolo o no protocolo, les habían hecho compartir una pesada carga, a la cual ninguno de los dos había podido negarse, ella le necesitaba, necesitaba con todo su ser sentir que no estaba sola en este viaje que apenas iniciaba, dejo a un lado lo recitados parámetros que siempre se obligaba a seguir, ¿Quién lo sabría?, podría permitirse cierta libertad, no es que fuera un pecado, ni que ella fuera a ir mas allá de sus límites de respeto a sí misma, no estaba haciendo nada malo después de todo, ¡Que buscaran el tapiz! Y le refutaran si no tenían ellos argumentos protectores estipulados por la más veraz de las leyes de su mundo.

Ambos se sumieron en el silencio que solo comparten aquellos cuyas almas se entienden a la perfección, sus ojos se cruzaron profiriendo las palabras que sus bocas eran incapaces de pronunciar, sus corazones se acompasaron al ritmo de la incertidumbre y sus manos se encontraron en un roce breve y etéreo, transmitiendo con la calidez de su tacto un pacto mudo de mutua protección.

 _ **Enero 1975**_

 _Siempre me agrado el frio, el invierno cubre los terrenos de Hogwarts con su manto blanco ya en decadencia, los árboles en tonos grises cubiertos de escarcha son centinelas de las criaturas invernantes, pronto la gruesa película de hielo que cubre el lago negro se romperá, sus habitantes retornaran a la vida de su ensueño, los suelos reverdecerán, los abrigos serán olvidados en el fondo de los baúles y los estudiantes retomaran los senderos alejados del castillo, privándome de la serenidad del silencio ininterrumpido, propiciado por la temperatura inclemente._

 _Solo hay una persona que comparte mi escondite, la he visto a lo lejos durante años, incapaz de acercarme a ella, Severus se burla de mí, de mi incapacidad para tomar, como dice él con sorna, "Al león por la melena", su mordaz comentario se ubica en el más estricto sentido literal, pues aquella que cautiva mis pensamientos es, justamente, una Gryffindor._

 _Sus cabellos castaños y lisos se extienden al compás del viento helado, sus ojos azules jamás se han posado en mi ingrata existencia, su piel es tan pálida que rivaliza con la nieve y un rubor cándido se apodera permanentemente de sus mejillas._

 _Siempre viene a las orillas de lago, como yo, se sienta en un tronco caído o alguna roca mullida por gruesas capas de musgo, extiende sus manos con gracia sobre el regazo y destina miradas interminables hacia el espacio que se extiende frente a ella, ¡Oh mi querido lago! Mi fiel escucha, mi tolerante compañero de meditaciones, si supiera cuanto te envidio, como quisiera ser yo quien pudiera perderse en el azul de sus ojos como ella se pierde en tu inmensidad, como quisiera hundirme en su aliento como ella se hunde en sus pensamientos, inocente de que yo, indigno de su pureza, me escondo en la orilla contraria y finjo, descaradamente, que pienso en mis asuntos y me pierdo en tus aguas turbias, cuando en realidad, mis únicos pensamientos son sus líneas y sus formas, sus suspiros y sus sonrisas, sus dedos atravesando la gruesa cabellera que baila rebelde con el viento._

 _No, no puedo tomar al león por la melena, soy consciente de ello, más allá de mi cobardía, más allá de mi propia inseguridad, ¿Cómo podría yo hacer daño a tan hermosa criatura?, si, daño, dolor, angustia y muerte, ¿Qué si no podría ofrecerle?, somos contrarios en una guerra inminente, ella, como mi hermano, inocentes de la catástrofe que se avecina, transitan el camino recto y virtuoso de sus vidas con una sonrisa en el rostro y el cuerpo ligero de pesares. Yo, que he optado por esconderme entre la oscuridad y sus redes, soy cada vez más consciente de la desgracia, en ella veo reflejado todo cuanto anhelo y no puedo obtener, mi tiempo se acerca, lo sé, seré llamado a cumplir mi deber y por mi vida y la esperanza de un futuro sin sombras, deberé cometer la peor atrocidad._

 _Recuerdo haberla visto una vez, en aquella primera excursión al desconocido tren escarlata, excitado por la libertad saboreada por primera vez, escudado por mi hermano y sus tres inseparables amigos, que hacían hasta lo imposible por convencerme de la supremacía de la casa de Godric. En ese volátil primer momento, donde los prejuicios parecen desaparecer y el desconocimiento de la verdad es un bálsamo transitorio que precede al golpe de la vida real, ese instante sublime en donde los imposibles no existen y el corazón es capaz de acallar toda razón._

 _Desde aquel momento supe que mis ojos habían encontrado la gracia angelical de la que se explanan los poetas, ella, sin saberlo, se había vuelto mi musa, mis sueños y mis anhelos, todo confluido en su gracia, exquisita y tierna, su voz era un repiqueteo de campanas celestiales y su risa la melodía que acompaña a los coros angelicales._

 _¿Quién era yo para perturbar su perfección? , no me acercaría, no la miraría en público, no me permitiría más que mi secreta adoración, pecaminosa para mi sangre, insultante para mi casa, aun si ella era de un estatus derivado del mío, su apellido y su lugar en este mundo distaban de estar cerca de lo que aspiraban mis padres para mí, el heredero de su nombre._

" _-Dorea Black, un error de sus padres, pobrecita tía mía, cuando la casaron con Potter, nunca consideraron que sus parientes políticos traicionarían la pureza de nuestra sangre, ¡Traidores Regulus!, ¡La tía Dorea quedó atrapada en una familia de adeptos de los Muggles !, una ofensa a nuestra confianza, y termino dando a luz a mas traidores, ¡Ya sabía yo que nada bueno salía de esos Potter!-" Había dicho Madre, cuando, haciéndome el inocente, durante una visita de navidad había preguntado sobre la nieta de nuestra, jamás vista, tía Dorea Potter, que aparecía junto a su esposo, hijo y nieta aun bordados junto al resto de nuestros parientes, en el tapiz ancestral del salón de dibujo del número doce de Grimaud Place, escudándome en mi obvia, y totalmente justificada, molestia por la asociación aun palpable de mi nombre con el de mi hermano y la de este con la ya mencionada Gryffindor, Madre aplaudió mi interés por mantener sanas mis relaciones, me aseguró que no tenia de que preocuparme, pues, si bien Dorea seguía en el árbol, era únicamente porque ni ella ni su esposo tenían la culpa de los malos genes de sus parientes y que esa nieta suya no era más que el fruto de los malos ejemplos, que era de esperarse, todos los Potter terminaban en Gryffindor, y que mientras su asociación con Sirius se mantuviera en extrema academia, la niña seguiría siendo descendiente de una Black, una sangre pura muy a pesar de sus afiliaciones.- "Mientras no te acerques a la basura Regulus, no te contaminaras"- una forma muy "sutil" de decirme que me alejara._

 _En efecto, Dorea Black, de casada Potter, era tía por línea paterna de mi madre y tía abuela de mi padre, su rostro aun permanecía en el tapiz familiar, casada con Charlus Potter había tenido un hijo, Archer, quien, siguiendo la tradición ancestral de los Black, se casara con su prima segunda Inauren Longbottom, hija de Callidora, prima segunda de Madre, y su esposo Harfang Longbottom, de esa unión había nacido una hija, Elladora Potter, cuya naturaleza rivalizaba terriblemente con su grotesca antecesora._

 _Heme aquí, una paradoja de mi propia tradición, irrevocablemente enamorado de mi prima en tercer grado, algo que, en otra circunstancia, habría celebrado mi familia, un sentimiento que colisionaba con las normas no escritas de una sociedad ciega en su propia naturaleza. Su apellido era solo el primer obstáculo, seguido de cerca por su casa, sus amistades, sus inclinaciones poco puristas y pro muggles, que no se molestaba en ocultar, por su afiliación a Dumbledore, a su primo James Potter, un indeseable en nuestra casa y claro está, a mí querido y repudiado hermano. Todo esto carecía de importancia, puesto que su mirada jamás me había notado, tristemente, no solo estaba enamorado y era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, penosamente no solo nuestros nombres y adjuntos se entrometían, para Elladora yo no existo._

 _Y eso, cruelmente, es lo mejor, si no me conocía, si no reparaba en mí, no había entonces la menor oportunidad de compartir mis afectos, que crecían a cada segundo, sin piedad, sin razón, sin consciencia del daño que me producían, yo soy la oscuridad, fría y soberbia, que no merece ser alumbrada por la luz, por su propio bien, el secreto de mi adoración debía permanecer como tal, un secreto._

 _Caminaba de regreso a mi sala común, atravesaba el patio solitario del castillo, cuando los gritos llamaron mi atención._

 _-¿Te quedaras así Quejicus?- era la voz de James Potter, ¡Maldita sea!, pensé, ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!-_

 _Me deje guiar por el alboroto y pronto estuve en un pasillo lateral, Sirius sostenía la mochila de Severus levitando en el aire, James Potter se mofaba, varita en alto, haciéndola girar, mientras el peso de sus libros amenazaba con abrirla y desparramar sus pertenencias, Remus Lupin, con su usual semblante serio y reprobatorio se mantenía apoyado en un pared observando sin mover un solo músculo, y ese regordete imbécil de Pettigrew, se carcajeaba sin control detrás de Sirius._

 _-Muy valiente Potter, cuatro contra uno- siseo Severus, podía ver su agarre dentro de la túnica, se estaba controlando, por muy poco._

 _-¡Oh vamos Quejicus!- dijo Sirius- Muestra como salen chispas de colores de tu varita- Le provoco alzando las cejas, con sus ojos negros clavados en su mano dentro de la túnica._

 _Las carcajadas del descerebrado Pettigrew aumentaron, como si acabara de ver lo más gracioso del mundo. Arrastre los pies hacia ellos, con mi varita rozando mis dedos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, me recline en un pilar cercano y espere respirando lentamente y con hastío, sabia como iba a terminar esto, siempre era igual, la verdad sea dicha, Sirius y su banda de inadaptados se estaban quedando sin ideas para molestarlo, siempre recurrían a las mismas provocaciones, meticulosamente ordenadas para sacarlo de quicio, pero Severus se estaba volviendo un experto en su autocontrol, no era para menos, lidiar a diario con estos cuatro era un reto para la más pacífica de las mentes._

 _Observe la escena desde mi posición, estábamos solos, con excepción de un par de Ravenclaws que miraban de reojo, listos para correr si dichas "chispas" comenzaban a salir de las varitas._

 _-Baja mi mochila Potter- volvió a sisear Severus, estaba muy enojado._

 _-Oblígame- Reto el muy idiota, las carcajadas de Pettigrew le quitaban el aliento, sus mejillas regordetas comenzaban a tener un violento tono carmesí._

 _Observe a Lupin descruzar los brazos y aferrarse a su varita, le imite, nos miramos un segundo, en un silencioso pacto de enemigos, conscientes de la inteligencia humana y las limitaciones de sus compañeros, éramos siempre nosotros quienes deteníamos estos brotes de estupidez._

 _-Si quieres…- Severus no había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras, cuando un par de rayos dorados habían salido de las varitas de James Potter y la suya Propia, los hechizos volaba, la mochila había caído al suelo y ahora estaba en fuego cruzado, con un giro de muñeca Severus había lanzado a Potter unos metros hacia atrás, entonces, como cada vez, Sirius desenfundo su varita, vi a Lupin negar con la cabeza, Severus se abalanzó sobre él y en poco tiempo ambos estuvieron desarmados, Potter volvió corriendo, sin varita en mano segundos después se habían ido a los puños._

 _-Wingardium Leviosa- Exclamamos Remus y yo al mismo tiempo, en perfecta sincronía, los dos cuerpos se revolvían en el aire, dispuestos a soltarse del agarre invisible y terminar la pelea._

 _-¡Pero mira nada más!- Grito Sirius- Si es el niño de mamá, ¿Qué tal te va hermanito?-_

 _-Mejor que a ti, asumo, conservo mi varita- espete haciendo mofa de su actual situación, su varita yacía en el suelo, fuera de su alcance._

 _-¿Honraras a nuestra madre atacándome cuando estoy desarmado?- Siseo, omití la punzada de dolor en mi pecho, si solo supieras._

 _-Nadie atacara a nadie- sentencie, tres miradas iracundas me golpearon- Slughorn se acerca, sean inteligentes y vámonos todos en paz- dije mirando de reojo al pasillo aledaño y bajando mi varita._

 _Severus cayó al suelo de pie, visiblemente molesto, recogió su varita y se disponía a tomar la mochila cuando una ráfaga de cabellos rojos apareció trotando por el pasillo. Hice un enorme esfuerzo por reprimir esa fea costumbre de poner los ojos en blanco, ¿Es que acaso había una rutina explicita que todos seguían?_

 _-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- exigió saber Lily Evans, estaba molesta, sus ojos esmeralda se posaron lentamente en cada uno de nosotros, con igual desaprobación.- ¿Estas bien Sev?- se acercó a él y poso su mano en el hombro de Severus, casi pude ver el enojo evaporarse._

 _James Potter cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, llamando la atención de los presentes, su mirada iracunda se posó en Severus, era obvio, otro secreto a voces, mal disimulado y probablemente la razón de tantos enfrentamientos._

 _-Evans deberías escoger mejor a tus amigos- espeto Potter_

 _Lily Evans se dio la vuelta, sus largos cabellos rojo oscuro ondearon en el aire casi golpeando el rostro de Severus, que parecía no importarle, pues no había hecho ademan de retirarse, en cambio había respirado tan profundamente que sus fosas nasales se explayaron._

 _-No te atrevas a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer James Potter, no eres más que un abusivo, inmaduro y tonto que a duras penas se ata los zapatos por si solo- Espeto apuntándolo con el dedo índice, el rostro de Potter se transfiguro de la molestia al espasmo de la sorpresa._

 _-¡Eh! Le salió leona guardiana a la serpiente- se mofo Sirius, seguramente para evitar que ella notara el casi colapso de Potter- ¡Que desperdicio de virtudes Gryffindor Lily!-_

 _-Cierra la boca tú también Black- le amenazó- Tu eres igual o peor que él- Sirius no se amedrento, a pesar de lo amenazante que se veía la chica, se limitó a reír con ganas y mirar al congelado Potter aun tirado en el suelo._

 _Slughorn cruzó el pasillo y comenzó a arrastrar los pies hacia nuestra dirección, me apresure a jalar a Severus por la túnica y echar una última mirada a mi hermano, una clara advertencia._

 _-Es hora de irnos Severus- mi tono era irrefutable._

 _-Nos vemos en la tarde- Le dijo a Evans, ella sonrió y se despidió de mi con un leve cabeceo antes de lanzarse sobre los cuatro Gryffindors con lo que me supuse que sería un sermón interminable._

 _Nos dirigimos hacia las mazmorras en silencio, yo no mencionaría su cara de estúpido cuando veía a la pelirroja, el no diría una palabra sobre mi costumbre de acosar a cierta leona entre los arbustos como un cobarde, era un pacto silencioso, inquebrantable, forjado sobre bases de respeto y admiración, que jamás revelaríamos tampoco, ni nos daríamos por enterados de que realmente apreciábamos al otro y nos sentíamos, así mismo, apreciados, nos miramos brevemente antes de ingresar a la sala común, pude ver en sus oscuros ojos, usualmente tan apáticos, un silencioso "gracias", él nunca lo diría en voz alta, yo nunca se lo pediría, pero allí estaba, tan palpable como nuestras almas, Severus y yo teníamos un lazo único y silencioso, desde aquel día en que Lucius Malfoy nos había presentado, desde que nos reconocimos como iguales en un mundo que no nos comprendía, un mundo que debemos enfrentar sin más apoyo que el mutismo comprensivo del otro, él y yo nos hicimos una promesa de mutua protección._


	5. Nota de la Autora

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Les invito a leer mi Oneshot en honor a los merodeadores, en el aniversario de la muerte de Sirius Black y como un obsequio del día del padre.

s/12536321/1/Cuidado-con-la-Bludger

¡Espero sus Review!


	6. Chapter 5

_Sanguinem Hereditatem_

 _Capítulo V:_

 _ **Marzo 1975**_

 _¡Maldita sea Emma Vanity!, ella y sus absurdas jugadas de muerte, "Lánzate en picada Black, Potter jamás lo verá venir". Allí estaba yo, en medio del partido contra Gryffindor, evadiendo los golpes que me enviaban James Potter y Sirius, mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas de atrapar la snitch, el viento y la lluvia inclementes quitaban toda visibilidad medianamente decente, los bates se resbalaban de las manos húmedas de los golpeadores, causando más de una baja, una Bludger había golpeado a Lucinda Talkalot dejándonos sin un cazador, mientras por al camino se había detenido para dedicarme varias envestidas, cortesía nada menos que de mi hermano, nos aventajaban por diez puntos, sentía la presión sobre mis hombros, crecía con cada giro de mi escoba alrededor del campo , con cada destello en mi rango de visión, localice la pequeña esfera dorada cerca de la gradas de Gryffindor y me lance contra ella, con Potter pisándome los talones, era rápido y certero, sí, pero yo era más ligero, me precipite en picada, tal como mi capitana había propuesto, Potter me siguió, sentía la gravedad jalar de mí, me deje caer cerca, muy cerca del suelo y entones en el último minuto, cambie el ángulo de mi escoba y flote en ángulo horizontal, con la punta de los zapatos rasgando el césped y ascendí en segundos directo hacia la snitch, que revoloteaba unos seis metros sobre el suelo, Potter no fue tan rápido, cayó al suelo dando tumbos, quedando completamente inconsciente, escuche los jadeos entremezclados con vítores incluso antes de alcanzar la dorada esfera, una vez en mi mano y con el silbato del profesor Flitwick anunciando la victoria de Slytherin, me desplome sobre mi escoba, algo en mi estaba roto, quizás por los golpes a repetición que las Bludgers de Sirius me habían propinado, la adrenalina me abandonó casi tan rápido como sentí huir la sangre de mi rostro, fui consciente de mi caída, todo giraba alrededor de mí, escuche a lo lejos gritos y exclamaciones, me pareció incluso oír a Severus clamar mi nombre, pero era tarde, la oscuridad me consumió y yo le deje que me llevara por terrenos fríos y lejanos._

 _Lo siguiente que recuerdo son las paredes inusualmente pálidas del ala médica, la cabeza me palpitaba, los miembros me pesaban, la luz cegadora se amplificaba a través de las cortinas blancas y el olor entremezclado del alcohol y varias desagradables pociones estaba en el aire, me revolvió el estómago._

 _-¡Ha despertado!-La profunda voz de Mulciber me taladro el oído.- ¡Por Salazar Black, ya era hora!- exclamo dando un fuerte golpe con su zapato al suelo de piedra, aun aferrado a su escoba y con la túnica verde de Slytherin manchada de barro y el cabello rubio mojado por la lluvia._

 _-Nos has dado un buen susto Black, al menos hemos ganado, haremos una fiesta esta noche en la sala común- Entreabrí los ojos para encontrarme con los rostros sonrientes de Avery y Mulciber, que permanecían de pie junto a la cama de la enfermería que yo ocupaba. Golpeados pero ilesos._

 _Severus estaba sentado a mi izquierda, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su rostro cetrino crispado, llevaba el uniforme empapado, la bufanda enroscada al largo cuello, el cabello negro más pegado a la cabeza de lo normal, le goteaba dejando caer los restos de la lluvia en sus hombros, pero su vista no estaba en mí, gire levemente la cabeza y, por el rabillo del ojo, pude observar una empalagosa escena._

 _Unas camas más allá, con la cabeza envuelta en vendas, un brazo roto y su túnica rasgada, se encontraba James Potter, rodeado por el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, el idiota de Pettigrew se revolvía las manos al pie de la cama, Lupin y Sirius lo flanqueaban, el segundo no estaba ileso, tenía varios raspones y un ojo amoratado, pero no era aquello lo que había captado la atención de Severus, no, era la pequeña bruja, de cabellos rojo oscuro y ojos de un color verde brillante, que con semblante angustiado había entrado hacia poco y sonriente le preguntaba a Potter si estaba bien, cuando este hubo asentido, una sarta de palabras amenazadoras salieron disparadas de su boca y su dedo índice se blandía frente a la nariz de Potter, estaba furiosa, creí escuchar algo sobre trampas, Bludgers asesinas, ganar lastimando a las personas y, quizás lo imagine, algo como "Me da gusto que perdiéramos por tu culpa James Potter"._

 _El invalido estaba en éxtasis, a pesar de todo, casi podría haberse visto la luz emanando de sus ojos, Sirius, molesto, se había hecho a un lado con un notable gesto de asco ante el cual Lupin reía con ganas, sabía lo que estaba pensando, oh si, James Potter había caído y eso, para Severus, en realidad, para todos en Hogwarts, menos para Evans, no era ningún secreto._

 _-Déjennos- Ordene a Avery y Mulciber, con ese tono autoritario que ellos no se atreverían a refutar- Estoy cansado, nos veremos esta noche- aseguré y eso basto para borrar la molestia de sus rostros._

 _Los observe marcharse, con los compañeros de Potter detrás de ellos, visiblemente agotados, la enfermería se sumió en un silencio plagado de susurros, Evans se dejó caer sobre una silla, parecía conversar a gusto con Lupin y Severus desde su silla se enfurruñaba más a cada instante._

 _-Disimula- le murmure- O hasta ella notara eso que todos ya sabemos- Sus ojos negros me miraron con desdén, respiro profundamente y se giró para no verles.- Cuéntame lo que sucedió- pedí, tratando de aliviar su molestia._

 _-Te desmayaste en cuanto tocaste la snitch- Dijo con tono amargo, más de lo usual- caíste muy rápido, si Dumbledore no hubiera estado allí, seguramente te habrías roto el cuello o quien sabe que más- moví ligeramente mis brazos, e intente incorporarme pero una punzada atravesó mi pecho.- Pomfrey dice que te rompiste un par de costillas y que, aunque ya están curadas, el dolor durara un poco más.-_

 _-¡Demonios!- murmure intentando reacomodarme en mi cama.- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?-_

 _-Unas cuatro horas, creo que tu adorable hermano comenzaba a tener esperanzas de un funeral- siseo, volviendo a mirar disimuladamente la cama de Potter._

 _-Sería su culpa, ha enviado todas sus Bludgers hacia mí- no supe cual dolor era más insoportable, el de mis magulladuras o el hecho de saber quién era el causante y ver su sonrisa satisfecha._

 _Era como, de alguna manera, el tratara de devolverme a mi todos los castigos que Madre le había propinado, no podía culparlo, aparentemente mis dotes de actuación son sublimes, él se ha creído cada insulto y cada palabra mordaz, cada mirada que intenta aparentar un odio que jamás, ni con todos sus maltratos, podría yo sentir hacia él._

 _Sirius, mi hermano, mi ejemplo, mi orgullo, tu libertad es un bien que sigo pagando con mi vida, con mi bienestar y con mi felicidad, aunque poco se yo de ese sentimiento, que para mí es una quimera, me conformo con verte a ti sonreír, se feliz, feliz por los dos, libre por los dos._

 _-Y pensar que pudiste dejarlo morir-se mofo Severus con amargura, sin apenas mover los labios._

 _-No podía- repetí, como cada vez que hacia tales comentarios._

 _Apoye mi cabeza contra la suave almohada, cerré mis ojos y desee con fuerza poder caer de nuevo en la inconciencia, en ese limbo maravilloso donde solo se escucha el silencia del alma y los murmullos son lejanos y no perturban demasiado, pero fui interrumpido._

 _-¡James!-_

 _Mi corazón se detuvo, abrí mis ojos bruscamente para buscar el origen de aquella voz, ladee la cabeza y me tope de lleno con su perfil, los cabellos castaños desparramados por la espalda, sus ojos azules brillando con restos de lágrimas, su semblante fruncido por la preocupación, se veía hermosa, a tan poca distancia como nunca había estado de mí, me sentí desfallecer ante los celos que me inundaron, como la marea que crece con la luna y se lleva a su paso las huellas de la arena, así crecía mi rabia, borrando todo vestigio de dolor, un sabor amargo se instaló en mi boca, mientras sus manos, delicadas y níveas, acariciaban la frente vendada, ¡Maldito Potter!, ¡Maldito destino cruel!, me obligué a apartar la vista, respire con dificultad, necesitaba recomponerme._

 _-Cuidado- murmuro Severus con una sonrisa triunfal- O ella sabrá lo que tú y yo sabemos- me imito._

 _Respire de nuevo, profundamente, el dolor de las costillas volvió a punzarme, pero no me importo, "Compostura Regulus, ante todo compostura", me repetí a mí mismo, tal como, tal como Madre siempre me lo decía._

 _-"Yo soy un Black, un heredero de sangre pura, descendiente de un linaje ininterrumpido de grandeza, soy superior, soy digno de mi casa y de mi estirpe, no cederé, no me doblegare, cabeza al frente, hombros erguidos"- Me dije a mi mismo, ese pequeño monologo que era ya un mantra de serenidad, o mejor dicho, el sendero marcado para llegar a ese personaje, ese ser de papel con el que me visto para disfrazar mi verdadero ser, el potentado, el orgulloso, el indiscutible Regulus Arcturus Black, el heredero de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black, mi fachada, mi salvaguarda._

 _Observe a Severus soltar el aire con dificultad, a la par de delicados pasos que atravesaron la enfermería hasta mi cama._

 _-¡Hola Sev!- Lily Evans, la dulce Lily, no podía negarse, solo con verla podías contagiarte de la amabilidad que emanaba, serenidad, inteligencia, comprendía perfectamente lo que Severus veía en ella, el problema era que no solo él lo veía, era tan opuesta a nosotros. -¿Cómo te encuentras Black?-me pregunto, me digne a mirarla, un ligero vistazo por encima del hombro._

 _-Bien- dije simplemente fingiendo molestia, no podía arriesgarme, en especial con Evans, ella era todo lo que yo debía repudiar, aun así me era imposible ser grosero con ella._

 _-Me da gusto- sonrió, vi las rodillas de Severus doblarse, aun sentado, se revolvía las manos, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y parecía tener un montón de palabras enredadas en su lengua.- ¿Sev?-_

 _-Hola Lily- farfulló- ¿Vivirá?- espeto mirando la cama de Potter._

 _-Lamentablemente- rio ella._

 _Y era justo allí, ese momento bizarro que solo ocurría cuando Evans aparecía, esa mueca extraña, que para él era su más radiante sonrisa, se desplego en el rostro de Severus, surcando sus ojos y ruborizando su pálido rostro. Pobre Severus, un alma tan noble oculta tras los peores resquicios de humanidad, prisionero de sus propios miedos, de sus frustraciones, todo fruto de una infancia corrupta por un padre que le despreciaba y una madre incapaz de defenderlo. Yo le comprendía, por que en cierto modo mi vida había sido similar, no en hechos, más bien en circunstancias. Yo habría dado todo mi oro por un poco de amor maternal, por ese llamado, calor de familia, Severus, que no poseía grandes riquezas, había carecido también de afecto, como resultado su alma se volvió ambiciosa, anhelaba probarle a sus padres, a Evans y a sí mismo, que no solo era digno, si no que era capaz._

 _Yo atesoraba en secreto y con tristeza esos pequeños instantes surrealistas, en los que su amargura parecía atenuarse, en los que ese niño virtuoso salía a flote, momentos en los que no era más el reflejo de la agonía, sino un atisbo de plenitud._

 _Nuevos pasos se acercaron a mi cama, pensando que se tratase de Lupin o algún otro que viniera por Evans, inhale profundamente para serenarme, no estaba de humor para más visitas optimistas, pero entonces un fuerte aroma me golpeo, acentuándose con cada paso, flores silvestres, como si el viento helado hubiera peinado campos de tulipanes, lilas y margaritas, me permití mirar al intruso, palidecí de golpe, olvide todo mi sermón y la serenidad se fue al demonio._

 _-Lily es hora de cenar- Su voz era excelsa, un canto angélico, una melodía de infinita belleza, se dignó a posar sus ojos en mí, sus azules orbes como el cielo que precede al crepúsculo, deje de respirar, no supe por cuanto tiempo, la sensación de verme reflejado en esas lagunas de gracia era intensa, un violento galope de mi corazón debió resonar por toda la estancia, sus labios, rosados y gruesos me sonrieron y me sentí tocar el cielo con la yema de os dedos._

 _¡Oh señora muerte soy tuyo!, ya puedes llevarme a tu seno y me iré dichoso, pues e cielo me ha sonreído y he visto a través de sus ventanas sus salones colmados de estrellas. Elladora, mi dulce Elladora, tú, un ángel prófugo, te has dignado a bajar tu vista y ver a este pecador, a este remedo de ser humano que te adora en tortuoso silencio._

 _Fueron unos segundos, unos magníficos segundos en los que mi mente dejo de funcionar y mi corazón tomo riendas de todo mi ser, no había nadie más, solo ella, de pie, junto a mi cama sonriéndome._

 _-Espero que te recuperes pronto- dijo Evans, atine a asentir- ¿Nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca Sev?-_

 _-Sí, claro Lily-Escuche murmurar a Severus a mi lado._

 _Se dio la vuelta y junto con Elladora, salieron de la enfermería. No fui consciente de nada mas, ni de los murmullos de Potter y sus tres secuaces, ni de los suspiros prolongados de Severus, ni de la Sra. Pomfrey diciéndome que podría irme. No supe a ciencia cierta cómo me las arregle para llegar a las mazmorras y asumí, que había sido Severus quien había dado la contraseña, pase a noche sentado en un gran sillón en una esquina de la sala común, cerca de la ventana que daba al lago negro, mientras vitoreaban mi nombre y hacían brindis en mi honor, mi mente seguía sumida en aquel azul perfecto, en aquella mirada de la que me considero indigno. Un presentimiento llego a mí, un augurio que subió mi adrenalina al máximo._

 _Elladora es mi anhelo y será mi perdición._

 **Junio 1992**

-¡Tonto! ¡Estúpido! ¡Harry Potter es un cabeza dura!- se repetía a sí misma, mientras cruzaba los pasillos detrás del aludido y Ron Wesley. Los niños iban ideando un plan para detener al que intentaba robar la piedra filosofal, ella, por su parte, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no gritarles todos sus errores y fingir que estaba de acuerdo, después de todo, era mejor que se enfocaran en vigilar a Snape y le dejaran a ellos el camino libre para atacar al verdadero traidor.

Había mentido brutalmente sobre su encuentro con Snape, ella en ningún momento le había hablado sobre buscar al profesor Flitwick, en realidad había aprovechado su encuentro, dándole a conocer los planes que comenzaban a tramar.

 *****Flash Back*****

Vigilaba el pasillo cerca de la sala de profesores, Filch había pasado ya varias veces, mirándola con sus ojos saltones y elevando su nariz deliberadamente mientras farfullaba algo sobre lo molesto que eran los niños, llevaba ya casi media hora dando vueltas con nerviosismo cuando la túnica negra de Snape se cruzó en su camino.

-Srta. Granger- dijo con ese tono monótono y deliberadamente lento- ¿Qué hace aquí?- sus ojos negros la escrutaron, como siempre, de pies a cabeza, como si buscara algo fuera de lugar, quizás examinaba los hechizos desilusionadores de Dora, pensó Hermione, o buscaba alguna herida, después de todo, para él, su amistad con Harry Potter era un motivo de preocupación, casi tanto como si el chico fuera una navaja ambulante.- ¿Sucede algo?- su mirada se desvió al pasillo, de lado a lado, corroborando que estaban solos.

-Sucederá- susurró ella, el asintió, con un rápido movimiento la hizo entrar en la vacía sala de profesores y cerró la puerta tras de él.

-Explícate- siseo con los ojos fijos en ella.

-Será esta noche, tal vez el profesor Dumbledore…-

-El profesor Dumbledore ha ido a Londres- soltó Snape con evidente molestia.

Hermione sintió la sangre huir de su cuerpo.

-Pero…- intento decir.

-Me temo, que lo que debe suceder sucederá, no podemos intervenir con lo que está escrito Hermione- le recordó con paciencia mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho- Me temo que deberá ser enfrentado, no puedo intervenir- la nívea frente se pobló de arrugas, Hermione creyó poder escuchar los pensamientos del hombre arremolinarse y reagruparse en el tenso silencio.- Sin embargo te daré un consejo.- miro sobre sus hombros y avanzó unos pasos para luego inclinarse y ponerse a la altura de ella- Muchos de los más grandes magos del mundo eran unos completos idiotas, de nada sirve hacer trucos con la varita si se carece de lógica para enfrentar los retos.-

-Pero Ti…- Hermione se calló, recordando donde estaba- Profesor-dijo- Sin el Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Cómo lo detendremos?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Sus nuevos deberes, Srta. Granger- dijo haciendo énfasis en su apellido falso, como si le molestara solo pronunciarlo- no les han sido encomendados al azar, sus capacidades los han hecho ideales, por mucho que algunos de nosotros discrepemos de que tan tarea deba recaer sobre sus hombros- Snape se puso rápidamente de pie.

-Me asusta- confesó con los ojos brillantes.

-Serias una tonta de no sentir miedo- su voz se había suavizado, ella estaba segura que jamás aquellas antiguas paredes habían oído a ese hombre rozar la dulzura y la benevolencia tan abiertamente- pero confió en que eres capaz de convivir con él y volverlo a tu favor.-

Hermione se tragó las lágrimas y dejando de lado su adorada prudencia se aferró a la cintura del profesor de pociones. Seguramente la cara de Snape habría sido digna de ver pero cuando ella alzó la vista él ya se había recompuesto, seco sus lágrimas y le dedico esa mueca extraña que, dado que se trataba de él, era casi una sonrisa.

-Vete ya- ordenó, aunque con menos severidad de la que ella esperaba.

Con las sombras de sendas lágrimas en las mejillas abandonó la sala de profesores y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, con un breve desvío al baño para quitar todo rastro de su momento de debilidad.

 *****Fin del Flash Back*****

En otra circunstancia, ese gesto le habría calmado, pero ella se sentía tan insegura como aquella primera vez que se había subido a una escoba, con solo seis años, solo que en esa ocasión, el miedo se había disipado solo con sentir el aire fresco chocar con su rostro, seguía esperando ese golpe de libertad, ese sentimiento de paz, pero no llegaba, seguía con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose a una escoba que parecía muy débil para sostenerla, sin saber si se había elevado o seguía fija al suelo.

Las cosas se habían torcido, Dumbledore había dejado Hogwarts, justo ahora que más lo necesitaban, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido?, que más daba que el tonto ministro de magia fuera tan incapaz para su puesto, que no eligiera un par de calcetines sin consultarle a Dumbledore si eran mejor los cuadros o las rayas, estaban hablando de Lord Voldemort, ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Se deshizo de los chicos en cuanto entro a su sala común, corrió escaleras arriba, agradeciendo a todos los habitantes del cielo por encontrar su habitación vacía, se encerró entre las cortinas que colgaban del dosel de su cama y saco de su mochila un pedazo de pergamino, su pluma, tinta y el viejo silabario que llevaba siempre dentro de su túnica. Transito con el dedo índice página tras página, revisando con cuidado, línea por línea cada símbolo hasta que finalmente tuvo una frase conformada en antiguas runas.

" _hac nocte ventura,_ _ne te videre, erimus in in andron de tertio cenáculo"_

" _Sucederá esta noche, no te dejes ver, nos encontraremos en el pasillo del tercer piso"_

Envió la nota a través de la ventana con un leve movimiento de varita, la observó flotar hasta perderse en el crepúsculo, la luz del sol se marchaba y se llevaba con ella los restos de su serenidad, era ahora, había sido preparada para esto, pero ¿Estaba lista?

Durante toda su vida le habían hablado de Harry Potter, no como solían hablarle a los niños de familias mágicas, Harry era una víctima, no un héroe, un niño que, igual que ella, había pagado el precio de la valentía de sus padres para oponerse a la perversidad, ella, que había corrido con mucha más suerte que él, tenía el deber de culminar lo que otros antes que ella habían comenzado hacia tanto tiempo. Por años lo había visto como una responsabilidad, una carga pesada para llevar ella sola, el peso de su identidad, ahora, habiéndolo conocido, había creado un vínculo, una amistad que le hacía sentir poderosa, valiente, capaz de todo para ayudarlo y protegerlo, este era el bien mayor del que siempre les hablaba Dumbledore, el saberse sacrificado por aquello que amas y valoras más que a ti mismo, sin temor ni compensaciones, sin arrepentimiento o quejas.

Durante la cena los ojos grises le escrutaban, podía leer miedo en ellos, un miedo muy diferente al que solía verse en los niños o incluso en algunos adultos, comió poco, más preocupada por memorizar encantamientos y hechizos, Snape también vigilaba como un halcón a los cuatro, cada movimiento y cada palabra dicha, ella estaba segura, aquel hombre se hallaba dentro de sus cabezas, merodeando sus pensamientos.

Sabía que Severus Snape no intervendría, no podría, aunque quisiera, puesto que, como bien dicen los centauros, aunque ella no fuera una de sus más expresas fanáticas, _"Lo que está escrito en los cielos, simplemente pasara"_ y Harry Potter tenía un destino contado por los grandes astros.

Luego de poner una almohada bajo la cabeza del pobre Neville, que ahora yacía petrificado en la sala común de Gryffindor, emprendieron el camino hacia el pasillo del tercer piso, cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad.

…..

Le había costado mucho salir de su sala común, algunos alumnos de quinto se había apostado cerca de la ventana que daba al lago negro, jugaban snap explosivo y bebían whisky de fuego de contrabando, pasaban de las once cuando se arrastró fuera de las mazmorras intentando que sus pisadas no resonaran en los vacíos y oscuros pasillos. Le temblaban las rodillas, sudaba frio y su corazón quería salir a través de su garganta, seguido de cerca por su estómago y solo Salazar sabía que otro órgano más.

Subió las escaleras mirando de hito en hito, cada sombra le parecía un Filch apareciendo por el recodo, cada sonido del viento o el crepitar de las escasas antorchas sonaban como los maullidos de la molesta Sra. Norris, ese gato estaba encabezando su lista de asesinatos accidentales, desde que se había agazapado frente al tapiz que cubría la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, haciendo casi imposible que el enviara las notas codificadas, pues había tenido que desviar dos, cuando el condenado animal se había lanzado tras ellas, llamando a su amo con alaridos que rompían tímpanos.

Se detuvo en una esquina, desde donde podía ver la puerta que daba al pasillo, espero, con el corazón palpitante en su cuello, sintiendo que el jersey le asfixiaba, hasta que la vieja puerta se abrió, como por arte de magia, contó hasta diez, y se encamino tras los intrusos invisibles, tuvo que esconderse rápidamente tras una estatua y esperar que los tres niños ingresaran a la habitación de ese perro de tres cabezas. Lo que estaba por hacer no le hacia la menor gracia, si algo apreciaba Draco Malfoy era su propia vida, pero no había opción, pego la oreja a la puerta y siguió respirando lento y profundo, tratando de tener paciencia, un don que en él era escaso, si debía ser honesto.

Una extraña música, poco melódica salía de la habitación, deteniéndose solo unos segundos, escucho los gritos ahogados alejarse y se aferró a su varita, recordando página por página el libro de encantamientos.

Chispas verdes salieron por debajo de la puerta, sobresaltándolo por un instante, se recompuso rápidamente, giró el pomo y entró.

Hermione estaba de pie, con la varita en una mano y una especie de flauta en la otra, soplaba sobre ella, haciéndole emitir un suave susurro que parecía haber dormido a la bestia que desparramaba sus babas entre ronquidos por el suelo.

Draco saco la varita, apunto directamente a la flauta y dijo " _Ictu_ " (1), Hermione sintió la corriente de aire rozar sus labios y los aparto del instrumento, que permaneció arrullando al enorme perro.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ \- dijo ella, y la flauta de madera floto cerca de las enormes orejas de Fluffy. – Gracias- susurro.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Draco en un susurro.

-Hay que bajar, se adelantaron, espera mi señal y desciende- dijo rápidamente y se dispuso a saltar, pero fue detenida.

Draco le había tomado de la mano, tenía sus ojos fijos en los orbes castaños, podía sentir su propia inseguridad, pero no le importo.

-Por favor ten cuidado Hermione- susurro, ella le sonrió y el rubio sintió como su corazón se detenía unos segundos para luego latir con más fuerza.

-Tú también- dijo ella y se dejó caer por el agujero.

Draco asomó la cabeza por el agujero, escuchaba los gritos de Wesley y las quejas de Potter, le escucho a ella reñirles y ordenarles que dejaran de forcejear y creyó oír al pelirrojo mencionar algo sobre morir a manos de una planta, unos segundos después una fuerte luz azul chisporroteo y los gritos cesaron, casi de inmediato nuevas chisas verdes ascendieron, Draco apunto la varita hacia la flauta, murmuro un " _Finite incantatem"_ y salto justo cuando los ojos de Fluffy se abrían perezosamente.

Luego de una larga caída, durante la cual tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, su trasero choco contra los restos de lo que parecía una enorme enredadera, se puso de pie de un salto, aun sintiendo el calor de la casi extinta llama azul que consumía lo que él pensó, seria lazo del diablo.

Avanzó, con sigilo, a través de la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaron cuando alcanzó la pequeña cámara donde cientos de llaves aladas volaban, vio las tres escobas desparramadas cerca de la puerta, en la cual había una especie de sustancia brillante, cerca de una esquina, se acercó y una sonrisa surcó su rostro, acercó la varita y pronunció _"Occultatum Revelare" (2)_ , inmediatamente el dibujo de una llave maltrecha con alas azules y dobladas apareció en la roída madera. Cuando él era más pequeño y su madre quería decirle un secreto, o su padre deseaba comunicarle algo, que su abuelo no quisiera oír, lo que a decir verdad era una larga lista de temas, era así como le dejaban pistas por toda la casa, era un modo de comunicarse y, por lo visto, ella también lo conocía, quizás era algo de familia. Monto la escoba más cercana y voló en círculos, hasta que finalmente localizó la llave en cuestión, la pobre debía estar cansada, porque no puso gran resistencia y cuando hubo abierto la cerradura de plata, está en vez de elevarse con el resto de llaves, se dejó caer al suelo con desdén. La habían atrapado por tercera vez en el día, seguramente eso bajaba la moral y destruía el orgullo de cualquier objeto encantado.

Siguió el sonido de los pasos y las voces a través de un largo pasillo, entreabrió una puerta con sigilo y observó, con pánico y admiración en partes iguales, un enorme tablero de ajedrez, se ocultó tras los escombros de lo debieron ser piezas negras, de mármol o algún material similar, y observó.

Ronald Wesley dirigía la partida, en la que él, Potter y Hermione hacían el papel de piezas negras, contra unas enormes y aterradoras piezas blancas, encantadas, esto era ajedrez mágico en la más extrema de sus presentaciones, las armas de la reina, el rey y los alfiles se veían bastante afiladas, los caballos relinchaban, los peones blandían sendos sables cruzados para destruir a las piezas en su camino. El sudor frio le recorría la frente mientras se adelantaba mentalmente a las jugadas del pelirrojo, Hermione miraba de tanto en tanto hacia donde él se encontraba, estaba aterrada, su cabello estaba lleno de escombros, tenía varios cortes en los brazos y las mejillas, por los trozos de piezas que salían volando al ser destruidas.

-¡Maldita sea!- susurro para sí mismo, casi al mismo tiempo en que Potter volteaba violentamente hacia Wesley, una jugada, un solo movimiento y el juego acabaría, no tenían tiempo de intentar nada más, pero requeriría un sacrificio, no es que le importara demasiado el chico pelirrojo, pero tampoco quería ver cómo le clavaban una espada afilada.

-Es la única opción- exclamo Wesley – Harry ustedes deben avanzar, no hay tiempo.- Draco estaba de acuerdo, vio a los otros dos asentir y Wesley avanzó.

La reina blanca lo golpeo con el dorso de su espada, haciéndolo volar varios metros, muy cerca de donde Draco, que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para esquivar un trozo de alfil que había golpeado junto con Wesley o le diera de lleno en el rostro, se escondía.

-¡Ron!- grito Hermione.

Potter avanzo y dejo escapar un ahogado "Jaque Mate", que acabo con el brutal juego de ajedrez.

Hermione y Potter corrieron hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Wesley, la niña lo examinó para asegurarse que respiraba, antes de seguir, lanzando miradas furtivas hacia atrás.

Draco espero que la siguiente puerta fuera cerrada y entonces, varita en mano se acercó a Wesley, estaba severamente golpeado, un enorme golpe se manifestaba en su sien izquierda, con la forma de la empuñadura de la espada, tenía el labio roto y sangrante, pero parecía ileso.

Suspiro frustrado, preferiría mil veces estar con ella, lado a lado, enfrentándose a lo que sea que hubiera más allá, que ayudar a Ronald Wesley, pero había hecho una promesa.

Saco de su bolsillo la pequeña nota doblada en forma de ave que haba preparado antes de salir de la sala común, hizo una floritura con la varita y espero que Snape la recibiera pronto y viniera en su ayuda, arrastro a Wesley fuera de la sala, justo cuando las piezas comenzaban a formarse nuevamente, no jugaría contra ellas, no hacían falta dos heridos esa noche.

….

Hermione miró las botellas una y otra vez, mientras Harry recitaba el contenido del pergamino, su mente estaba nublada, pero entonces recordó las palabras que esa misma tarde Severus Snape le había dicho.

-Es un juego de lógica- Se dijo a sí misma, mientras rodeaba la mesa con el pergamino en su mano, ante la expectante mirada de Harry. Recordó su infancia, cuando entre rimas, él usaba artilugios encantados, para hacerla sacar conclusiones y solo entonces le permitía tomar un libro nuevo de su biblioteca personal, le enseñaba la receta de alguna poción o un encantamiento simple y solo después de otro acertijo, le permitía tomar su varita y hacer uno o dos intentos, sonrió - Lo tengo, esta te ayudará a pasar a través del fuego negro.- Dijo señalando una de las botellas pequeñas, era obvio que solo uno pasaría, como bien había dicho Harry, no había más de un trago.

Miro con aprehensión a Harry Potter mientras traspasaba el fuego azul, sintiendo un frio terrible calar sus huesos, era él, solo él, estará solo contra ese monstruo, la figura delgada atravesó el fuego negro y ella se quedó mirando unos segundos, debía ir por ayuda y debía ser rápido.

Corrió a través de la sala donde el horrible trol yacía desplomado en su propia putrefacta esencia, y pronto se halló saltando sobre escombros esparcido sobre el gran tablero de ajedrez, pero no había señales de Ron, ni de Draco, se apresuró a salir por la puerta hacia el largo pasillo y entonces a la distancia los vio. Draco arrastraba con dificultad el cuerpo inerte de Ron, sonrió brevemente y corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto

-Me saldrá una hernia, pesa una tonelada- se quejó Draco deteniéndose, mientras ella se pasaba el brazo de Ron sobre los hombros y ambos reanudaban la caminata.- ¿Estas bien tú? ¿Dónde está Potter?-

-Bien- aseguró ella a pesar de que le dolían los pequeños arañazos, la cabeza le retumbaba y estaba tan sucia que si Tía Dromeda la viera le daría un infarto– Ha pasado a la última cámara, debemos darnos prisa y hallar a Dumbledore.

-Envié una nota a Snape, preocupémonos por salir de aquí- refuto Draco, Wesley estaba muy pesado.

Llegaron a la sala de las llaves y tomaron dos escobas, volaron muy juntos, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Ron hasta alcanzar la trampilla de la sala superior donde Fluffy roncaba sonoramente.

-Gracias a Dios- Exclamó Severus Snape, ayudándolos a subir, detrás de él, Hermione pudo ver a una molesta y preocupada Minerva Mcgonagall, empijamada y sudorosa.

-¿Pero que estaban haciendo allí? Severus, exijo una explicación.- se quejó abordando a Ron que seguía inconsciente.

-Dumbledore se lo explicara cuando llegue, no hay tiempo para esto solo él puede ayudar a Potter ahora- dijo el hombre de rostro cetrino mientras inspeccionaba con premura tanto a Draco como a Hermione, sin importarle que notaran su nerviosismo, la mirada de la profesora de transformaciones se suavizó, decidió no hacer más preguntas.

Como si lo hubieran convocado, Albus Dumbledore entró en la sala con tanta risa que casi tumba el arpa encantada que mantenía a la bestia dormida.

-Bien hecho los tres- dijo con voz presurosa- lleven al Sr. Wesley a la enfermería, yo me encargare de resto- y como una flecha tomo una de las escobas y se dejó caer por la trampilla con una habilidad impropia para alguien de su edad.

Ron se removió en el suelo y sus ojos azules se entreabrieron, antes de que pudiera ver nada, la varita de Snape estaba en su cien, una floritura había sido hecha y un hechizo o verbal dejo al menor de los Wesley con la mirada perdida.

-Recordara haber despertado y caminado por su propio pie hasta la salida con la Srta. Granger, encontrado al profesor Dumbledore en el recibidor y luego haber ido a la enfermería donde se quedó dormido, es por el bien de todos Minerva- se adelantó a las objeciones.

Más tarde esa noche, con Ron dormido profundamente en la enfermería, Harry inconsciente, pero ileso y el cadáver de Quirrell fuera del castillo, Draco y Hermione se sentaron en una cama vacía de la enfermería, sus heridas estaban curadas, pero el miedo era palpable en ambos.

-Regresará- sentenció Draco.

-Estaremos listos- respondió ella, aunque son más como una promesa para sí misma.

Con el sol ascendiendo y tiñendo el cielo de hermosos tonos de rosa y naranja, los cuerpos agotados y las mentes exaltadas, sus miradas se cruzaron, reconociéndose de una forma totalmente distinta.

-El encantamiento- dijo el en susurros- ¿Cómo supiste que lo descubriría?-

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, alargó su mano en un gesto impropio para ella, sintiéndose nerviosa por iniciar ese inocente contacto, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillando con esa luz de quien esconde un secreto.

-Tía Dromeda siempre me decía que si necesitaba contarte un secreto, la mejor manera era por medio de ese encantamiento, ella lo usaba para hablar con su hermana pequeña, sin que, bueno, sin que nadie lo supiera-

Draco sonrió, sintiéndose feliz internamente, se perdió en el reflejo de su rostro en esos orbes avellanados y en la pequeña y agradable corriente eléctrica que atravesaba su piel justo donde ella posaba su mano sobre la suya, giró la muñeca y apresó sus dedos, la elevó hasta sus labio y depositó un suave beso, haciéndola enrojecer aún más.

-Será nuestro secreto ahora- Dijo, presintiendo que aquello trascendería mucho más allá de aquel simple hechizo.

 **(1)** _ **Ictu**_ : Palabra en latín para " _Soplo_ ", un hechizo de mi propia invención, que hace que una ráfaga de aire atraviese constantemente n instrumento musical o cualquier otro objeto.

 **(2)** __ _ **Occultatum Revelare**_ : En latín " _Revelar lo Oculto_ ", hechizo de mi invención que permite revelar un dibujo o una palabra oculta, distinto de "Revelio", pues solo funciona con aquello que se ha ocultado con otro hechizo especifico que usa destellos brillantes para formar una imagen o palabra oculta al ojo de aquel que no se desea que lo vea, oculta la pista bajo un sutil brillo que solo ve el mago a quién está dirigida.

Altais Malfoy Black y johannna : _!Gracias por sus review!_

 _Espero seguir muy pronto y ver más review, me gustaría saber que opinan hasta ahora._

 _Hasta un próximo capitulo…. Travesura realizada…_

 _ **IsobelM.**_

 _NOX_


	7. Chapter 6

_Sanguinem Hereditatem_

 _Capítulo VI: La Cuadratura del Circulo_

 _ **Mayo 1975**_

 _El calor del verano ha llegado finalmente, pero dentro de las húmedas paredes de la sala común de Slytherin el aumento de la temperatura no es perceptible, al menos, no para mí, el resto de sus habitantes parece preso del éxtasis propio que precede el fin del curso, transitan sus pasillos de luz verdosa con las mejillas sonrosadas por el cálido aire exterior y una mezcla de sus propias pueriles emociones, las criaturas que habitan el lago negro parecen sucumbir también ante la ansiosa espera de las vacaciones, incluso el calamar gigante puede verse tomando el sol en las orillas, con sus enormes tentáculos desparramados sobre la arena húmeda, los estudiantes se pasean con una sonrisa ladeada de suficiencia al saberse libres de deberes a la brevedad, los de ultimo año exudan ya esa esencia de libertad única de quienes han logrado su meta. Yo no puedo compartir el primer sentimiento, ni soy capaz de envidiar el segundo, puesto que mi libertad se limita a estas antiguas paredes y la ausencia de oficio jamás me ha sido placentera, bien porque me permite tiempo para pensar en puentes que aún no deseo cruzar, o bien por el miedo que me produce el saberme obligado a cruzarlos, tampoco me apetece volver a casa ,después de todo, ¿No es un hogar ese sitio donde te sientes seguro y cómodo?, en esos términos, soy sincero al decir que el número doce de Grimaud Place no es, ni por asomo, mi casa; mucho menos mi hogar, ya estoy en casa, el único problema es que Hogwarts no puede bridarme cobijo durante las vacaciones y, aunque pudiera, Madre vendría por mí, Dios sabe dispuesta a que atrocidad por mi desprecio de las buenas costumbres._

 _Severus, aunque poco lo comente, piensa igual que yo, su ansia de volver con sus padres es tan grande como mi afecto por los míos, no podría culparlo, tuve el ingrato placer de conocerles durante el verano pasado, o al menos de verles, pues no podría llamar a mi visita algo extraordinario, ni tampoco creo que si hubiera entrado a esa casa haciendo escándalo me habrían notado más de lo que lo hicieron._

 _Con Sirius fuera de casa, todas las libertades, que antes podría haberme tomado, habían cesado, no tenía un segundo de paz, siempre había un visitante, un negocio que observar, una tertulia de la cual el heredero Black debía participar, para mediados de agosto mi hastió había alcanzado niveles peligrosos, en un arrebato de locura me acerque a Madre una mañana, Severus me había dicho donde estaba su casa, anhelaba un poco de su amargor, de ese deje de paz que solo él podía concederme, hacer una visita a un mestizo, por más Slytherin que este fuera, era un riesgo que yo estaba dispuesto a tomar. Con tanto afán por alejarme, mi voz había sonado forzada, cuando comente que Snape había obtenido un nuevo libro de ciertas artes antiguas, que en mi familia era sinónimo de magia oscura y que, evidentemente, yo tenía la curiosidad de ver su contenido, por lo que pedía su consentimiento para hacer dicha visita. Me sorprendió tanto la respuesta afirmativa y desenfadada de Madre, que me tomo varios intentos tomar los polvos flu y correr a la chimenea, no era propio de un caballero de mi rango usar ese medio de transporte tan poco glamoroso, pero no tenía la edad para aparecerme, ni el permiso de volar en escoba y no había tiempo para pedir un traslador, muchísimo menos dejaría que alguno de ellos me llevara._

 _El mareo y la incomodidad del hollín fueron nada comparado con la terrible molestia de caer con un ruido sordo sobre los escombros de una vieja chimenea que, por mera negligencia, el ministerio no había desactivado. Aplacada la nebulosa negra que me rodeaba y recuperada la compostura, cubierto de cenizas pero ileso, me dedique a mirar a mi alrededor, la casa donde me encontraba estaba destartalada y deshabitada, los tablones del piso, carcomidos por la humedad, amenazaban con desplomarse, tantee el suelo con cada paso, asegurándome de no respirar muy profundo, no fuera a ser que el exceso de peso me hundiera._

 _Finalmente atravesé la puerta de aquellas ruinas y me encontré observando una oscura calle adoquinada, la casa en donde había salido, que se ubicaba en una esquina donde un viejo letrero rezaba "La Hilandera", no era la única que carecía de habitantes, humanos al menos, pues solo Merlín sabría la clase de alimañas que cobijaban, eran casitas de ladrillos pálidos, las ventanas estaban tapiadas unas por tablones de madera enmohecidos, otras con láminas de metal oxidado, las escasas lámparas apenas daban una luz mortecina y el cielo, ceniciento y grumoso, sin el menor tono azulado, completaba el retrato lóbrego y siniestro. Era obvio que este era un vecindario muggle, pues de altos postes colgaban cuerdas, lo que ellos llaman cableado eléctrico, las lámparas titilaban con un ir y venir impropio de nuestro siempre estable fuego encantado y no había por todo el lugar un solo vestigio de algún encantamiento residual._

 _Me sacudí el chaleco y la chaqueta, con un toque de varita estuve de nuevo presentable, el aire tenía un terrible aroma a pescado putrefacto, y a lo lejos pude observar la sombra de lo que debió ser un molino, cuando recuerdo ahora los cinco minutos que me tomó divisar la única casa de luces encendidas y chimenea humeante, me siento apenado por las condiciones de vida de mi querido amigo, era pequeña, incrustada al final de la calle, de unos tres pisos de alto, gruesas cortinas filtraban la luz del interior, una escalera de piedra ascendía hacia una puerta de madera oscura, cuyo pomo estaba oxidado, me acerque con paso veloz, con el frio calando mis huesos y lo nervios a flor de piel por el escenario que me rodeaba, cuando finalmente estuve cerca logre dilucidar algunas voces que retumbaron en el silencio sepulcral._

 _-¡Eres una inútil!- Grito la voz áspera de un hombre- ¡Una completa inservible! Lo único que pido es una comida decente y ¿Qué me das?- la exclamación fue seguida por el estrepito de lo que, pensé, serian ollas desparramadas sobre el suelo- Eres incapaz de hacer nada bien Eileen, tú y ese inadaptado de tu hijo, me has engañado por última vez, no tolerare tus trucos diabólicos ni una sola vez mas-_

 _Me atreví entonces a asomar mi cabeza por la ventana, por una pequeña brecha entre la cortina y el cristal jamás olvidare aquella estampa tan indigna, una mujer de piel blanca y rostro aterrorizado, el cabello negro y lacio le caía por la espalda, su varita yacía en el suelo mientras su dueña se arrastraba, sin evidente intención de tomarla, entre sartenes de cobre que parecían aun húmedos y con algunos rastros de jabón. El hombre, de espaldas a mí, alto y delgado, se acercaba a ella a zancadas, con el puño en alto y un temblor de furia recorriéndole, se precipito sobre ella, pero justo antes de tocarla una sombra negra se interpuso a mi visión y el inconfundible sonido de una botella rompiéndose contra una superficie dura fue seguido por el estrepito del cuerpo de aquel hombre desplomándose sobre el suelo y el grito ahogado de la mujer_

 _-La próxima vez dejare que te mate, eres una bruja, el un simple muggle, me das pena madre- Severus arrastro las palabras con esfuerzo, se giró hacia la puerta y salió, yo tuve el tiempo justo para alejarme unos pasos y sonreír como si acabara de llegar, el cabello negro estaba desordenado, sudaba y sus ojos centellaban con un odio visceral casi tangible, su mano derecha aun empuñaba el cuello roto de una botella de vino._

 _-¿Severus?- Inquirí, el aludido volvió sus ojos hacia mí y sin mediar palabra camino calle abajo, yo le seguí._

 _Llegamos entonces a las orillas de un rio sucio, que reconocí como fuente del terrible olor, a la sombra de enormes arboles inclinados y el descompuesto molino, lanzó con fuerza los restos del arma hacia el turbio torrente y se dejó caer sobre la hierba húmeda._

 _-Algún día la matara, y yo no haré nada para defenderla, nunca más, como si ella fuera una persona corriente, es incapaz de apuntar su varita para defenderse y le deja burlarse de los magos y brujas, le deja que me grite como si fuera mi superior, no es más que un borracho- el odio era evidente, lo deje despotricar contra su padre y madre sin decir palabra, me senté y espere, por primera vez en mi vida le veía perder los estribos y la cautela, estábamos solos, dos niños escondiéndose de sus propias realidades._

 _Aquella tarde descubrí muchos detalles que justificaban con creces su temperamento, sus acciones e incluso su creciente desprecio por los muggles, no podía culparlo. También se reveló ante mí su capacidad de amar a pesar de todo, amaba a su madre, por más que dijera que no volvería a intervenir, siempre lo hacía, ¡Bendito sea!, de no ser por él esa mujer probablemente habría muerto hace mucho, pero Severus no estaba mucho tiempo en casa y los hábitos alcohólicos de su padre se acentuaban a la par de sus ataques de cólera desmedida, era cuestión de tiempo para la pobre mujer, no pude discordar ante este argumento planteado con el mayor pesar que nunca había visto reflejado en su cetrino rostro._

 _Con estos recuerdos en mi mente, salí de mi sala común, dispuesto a despejarme de la única forma que, sabía, alejaría todos mis pesares. Era domingo, los alumnos revoloteaban por los terrenos y yo me las arregle para evitarlos, me introduje entre la espesa vegetación que comenzaba a crecer a las orillas del lago, con paso lento y precavido, cual serpiente que se arrastra cazando a su presa, el viento soplaba, los árboles se dejaban mecer por su imperiosidad bravía, incluso las aguas del lago, siempre tranquilas, levantaban sumisas pequeñas ondulaciones, como siempre, mi vista recorrió las orillas, encontrándolas tan vacías como lo estuvo mi pecho cuando socave las esperanzas de verle, me deje caer sobre el pasto, tanteándolo despreocupadamente con los dedos, sumiéndome en mi propio silencio._

 _Respire, queriendo impregnarme de aquel sentimiento de plenitud y libertad que amenazaba con despejarse tras la inminente partida, entonces, como si se tratase de una aparición, los cabellos castaños interrumpieron mi vista y al alzar el rostro me topé con esos hermosos ojos azules que noche tras noche me persiguen en sueños._

 _-Hola- Elladora Potter estaba inclinada, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, la túnica rozando el suelo y sus cabellos desparramados en el viento, estaba tan cerca, era tan real, su aroma me golpeo como una ola fresca, flores silvestres, como las que crecen salvajes en los recónditos paramos, sonreía, con gentileza y soltura, sus mejillas lucían un rosa perlado y me miraba fijamente, me congele, no supe por cuanto tiempo- ¿Black no?- prosiguió, solo logre asentir, estaba hipnotizado por sus ojos, obnubilado por su fragancia, en éxtasis por su voz, esa dulce voz, esa melodía celestial, que por algún motivo de infinita misericordia divina se dirigía a mí.- No me presente antes, Elladora Potter- no ofreció su mano, tampoco yo debía tomarla, concentre todos mis esfuerzos en volver en mí mismo, aquel contacto, aquella conversación que hasta ahora era unilateral no era digna de mí, de mi casa, de mi rango, no era sano para ella, ¿Qué demonios pretendes destino?_

 _Frunció el ceño como si sopesara alguna idea, mientras se volvía a erguir, contemplo un momento las agua antes de caer sentada con gracia sobre la hierba, a mi lado, sentí mi corazón descarrilarse, mi alma vibro entre angustiada y extasiada, y mi cuero, rígido por los nervios, se humedeció ante el sudor frio que me recorría. No dijo nada, tampoco yo pronuncie palabra alguna, nos sumimos en un silencio que poco a poco dejo de ser tenso, podía oírla respirar pausadamente, su perfil sereno me cautivaba, al mismo tiempo que una lucha encarnizada entre el deber y el deseo era librada en mi fuero interno, estaba allí, a unos centímetros de mí, si tuviera el valor podría alargar la mano y tocar la seda caoba que se extendía por su espalda, podría tomar un mechón y enroscarlo en mi dedo y apreciar su textura y embriagarme en su aroma._

 _Podría, podría hacer tantas cosas, pero no, no lo haría, me sentía tan tentado, yo era el devoto pagano, a quien habían convertido su fe, que se encontraba frente al ídolo que debía repudiar pero que era el dueño de su convicción._

 _El cielo se tiñó de suaves tonos naranjas, las nubes se arremolinaron a la distancia y las aguas se calmaron lentamente, no se decir a ciencia cierta cuantas horas estuve allí, no supe en que momento mi brazo había rozado el suyo, ni como nos perdimos en una conversación plagada de temas absurdos, ella era la sirena que con su canto inocente me arrastró sin piedad hasta las rocas, yo había encallado mi barco a su orilla, y dudaba, con el temor y el recelo de quien lucha con su instinto, poder volver al mar._

 **Julio 1992**

Hermione anduvo a paso lento entre los pasillos, el sol apenas comenzaba a distribuir sutiles rayos que atravesaban con dificultad la espesa neblina de la mañana, el cuerpo le dolía, había contado unos quince moretones, casi treinta rasguños y tenía la muñeca vendada, debido a un esguince que no había advertido hasta que estuvo en la enfermería a expensas de Madame Pomfrey, quien, vale la pena acotar, estaba muy molesta cuando le informo que el director deseaba verla, y se había ido refunfuñando y farfullando algo acerca de su potestad en la enfermería y la desconsideración, que no hacían más que ofender a una buena y efectiva recuperación.

La gárgola que guardaba la puerta le dio paso sin que ella mediara palabra alguna, sonrió y emitió un leve " _Gracias_ ", que la estatua correspondió con un asentimiento breve y casi imperceptible.

El despacho del director siempre le había parecido un agradable desorden, con cientos de figurillas, botellas y otras curiosidades esparcidas sobre las mesas, cientos de cuadros de anteriores directores del colegio dormían aun con suaves ronquidos desde sus marcos en la abarrotada pared, algunos libros se movían en las estanterías y un hermoso fénix le observaba desde su pedestal de oro.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Srta. Granger!- exclamo el anciano de barba platinada desde su escritorio, mientras con un largo dedo huesudo se acomodaba los anteojos de media luna.- Me alegra verla en tan buen estado.-

-Bueno días profesor- dijo ella tomando asiento en la silla que este le señalaba.

Dumbledore dejo de lado su revista de tejido, se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en su mullido sillón, mientras analizaba a la chica de pies a cabeza, si, se parecía tanto a su padre que, de no ser por ese hechizo desilusionador de la joven Tonks, cualquier tonto con un par de ojos que le hubiera conocido lo habría notado, miraba con la misma curiosidad, analizaba con una velocidad vertiginosa y, según el mismo había visto durante sus excursiones de incognito por los pasillos, poseía el mismo mal genio característico de su familia, la bondad en su corazón y la valentía, le venían por artes iguales, así como un muy oculto desdén por las normas, aunque creía que ella aún no había descubierto esa cualidad suya. También estaban sus finos rasgos, esa nariz respingada, la sonrisa despreocupada y la manía mal disimulada de poner los ojos en blanco cuando algo le parecía absurdo, entendía el aprecio que nacía de aquellos que le conocían, era verlo en vida nuevamente, innegablemente. El mismo la haba visto de niña, y ahora que tenía la ventaja de observarla a sus anchas estaba seguro que guardaba el mismo espíritu de sus progenitores, era un alma pura, una persona digna y noble, si, ella era la adecuada.

-¿He enfurecido a la pobre Poppy no es así?- pregunto el viejo mago con una sonrisa que no daba lugar a ningún falso arrepentimiento.

-Me parece que un poco, si Señor- contestó Hermione tratando de disimular su creciente angustia, ¿Para que querría verla?-

-Tendré que compensarla después, pero ahora, tengo un asunto que tratar con usted, vera, como ya le dije al Sr. Potter, la piedra filosofal ha sido destruida, pero usted como yo sabemos que dicho objeto, que encerró por tantos años tal poder no puede ser destruido sin dejar restos-

Hermione se quedó rígida, claro que lo sabía, se había tragado todos los libros que había encontrado sobre la piedra filosofal, incluso, durante las vacaciones de navidad, en las que se había visto presa de la incómoda situación de fingir alegría al pasar un periodo tan importante lejos de su familia y su mundo, había utilizado eso que los muggles llamaban internet y que los Granger tenían a disosición, para realizar nuevas investigaciones y se había sorprendido gratamente al encontrar cientos de textos de resaltantes alquimistas, que sin duda, no habían sido muggles, al menos eso pensaba ella, pues sus conocimientos iba más allá, mucho más allá, de lo que alguien sin conocimiento mágico pudiera tener.

-Dígame Srta. Granger, ¿Conoce usted la historia de Hermes Trismegisto?-

-Si- dijo ella al instante- los muggles le consideran el padre de la alquimia.-

-En efecto- dijo Dumbledore- Hijo de un mago poderoso, sin embargo era un squib, que supo utilizar muy bien el conocimiento que su padre, a pesar de su situación, pudo bridarle y lo amplio con conocimiento científico, él lo llamaba _"Una clase nueva y particular de magia"_ , puede usted imaginarse los rumores y represalias que tal exclamación produjo en su época, sin embargo, sus investigaciones crearon los precedentes de lo que mi querido amigo Nicholas utilizó en la creación de dicha piedra- se inclinó hacia adelante y le extendió un pequeño cofre de oro, en la tapa tenia repujado un símbolo, un circulo grande que contenía un triángulo y este a su vez contenía un cuadrado en cuyo interior había otro circulo más pequeño.

-La cuadratura del cirulo- susurró ella mientras sus dedos acariciaban la imagen y sus ojos se colmaban de preguntas y respuestas.

-Así es, me sorprendería si desconociera sus capacidades- exclamo complacido- ¿Sabe lo que significa?-

Hermione se tomó unos segundos para recomponer sus emociones, presa de una curiosidad infinita, levanto los ojos hasta que sus orbes castañas se encontraron con los zafiros envejecidos pero vivarachos.

-Es un símbolo de la creación de la piedra filosofal- respondió, Dumbledore asintió con gusto.

-Sí, este era el cofre que guardo la piedra todos estos años, una vez fue de madera- Con un movimiento extrajo su varita de la túnica celeste y se puso de pie para rodear el escritorio y toma asiento junto a la niña.- Escucha bien ya que solo podre decírtelo una vez- apuntó su varita hacia la cerradura y dijo con voz clara y fuerte- _"Crede Fortitudo"(1)-_

El pequeño cofre se abrió con un sonoro clic metálico, ella titubeó antes de empujar la tapa y revelar su contenido, un fino polvo rojizo, que despedía un olor metálico bastante particular y dulzón.

-No es posible- musito- ¿Es…Señor podría ser?- pregunto volviendo a mirarle.

-Lo que es, podría ser y debería ser, es una pregunta que mucha gente se hace y que nunca encuentra una respuesta clara, sin embargo, si, lo que usted sostiene en sus manos es justamente lo que cree que es y sus usos, tan variables como peligrosos, no estarán sometidos a mejor juicio que el suyo, si acepta el pesado deber que debo pedirle que acepte.-

Hermione volvió la vista al polvo, calculó que había unos trecientos gramos, suficiente pero no demasiado, aquello era la sustancia, el esqueleto y el alma de la piedra filosofal, _Azufre Rojo (2)_.

-Como ya debe saber, su lugar en todo este asunto tan delicado amerita que goce usted de ciertas ventajas, será usted la guardiana de este cofre y su contenido, corre con la responsabilidad de utilizar su contenido tal como sé que debe ser usado, pero debe saber también que esto será un secreto entre usted y yo, hay quienes darían su vida por ello-

-Con esto el Sr. Flamel podría vivir mucho más- dijo ella con asombro.

-El y su esposa han vivido lo suficiente y se sienten satisfechos de que su más preciado bien sea utilizado como salvaguarda en una lucha mucho más noble que la que han librado con la muerte por tanto tiempo.- Dumbledore volvió a cerrar el cofre y guardó s varita en la túnica.

-¿No sé si estoy calificada para ser digna de tanta confianza?- su corazón latía, su mente conjeturaba los cientos de usos que dicho polvo podría tener, el bien y el mal que todo esto podría hacer, era aterrador y excitante, era un alago y una condena.

-Lo está, téngalo por seguro- el hombre la dejo meditar unos momentos, cuando sus ojos centellaron con una madurez impropia de su edad y noto en su rictus la abnegación prosiguió- Bien, debe saber lo siguiente, este polvo debe ser tomado en una infusión que he escrito en este pergamino- extendió hacia ella un rollo de pergamino que había hecho aparecer en su mano, era pequeño y fino y sus dedos picaron de curiosidad solo al tocarlo- memorícelo y destrúyalo- ella asintió.- Por seguridad, una persona solo puede tomar esto una vez sin alterar el curso de su envejecimiento, si se añade a un tónico especifico, puede ser usado como antídoto para algunos venenos mortales, también encontrará algunos otros detalles en ese rollo- Ella volvió a asentir, sintiéndose demasiado mareada por aquello que sin mediar palabras acababa de aceptar.- Así que úselo bien Srta. Granger, puede que esta sea nuestra mejor ventaja.-

Cuando salió de la oficina del director, con un cofre escondido entre los pliegues de la túnica, perpleja, asustada y mucho más pálida que antes, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta su dormitorio e ignoro a Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown que seguían preparando sus baúles para el regreso a casa. Se lanzó hacia el suyo y susurrando hechizos protectores oculto el cofre antes de caer sentada sobre su cama y hundir con frenesí la cara entre las manos. ¿En que había estado pensando?, otro secreto más, otra presión más para machacar sus hombros, ¡que tonta!

Le tomo varios intentos recomponerse, ante la mirada perpleja de sus compañeras, y mucho más conseguir una excusa que pudiera ser útil. Recordó lo que había leído sobre el símbolo que coronaba el cofre dorado y sonrió para sí misma con sarcasmo, la cuadratura del círculo, un problema sin solución, eso era justamente su vida en aquel preciso momento, por más cálculos que pudiera hacer, por más que quisiera frenar y dar marcha atrás, estaba hasta el cuello, sin derecho a réplica y por el simple motivo de haber nacido.

Suspiro mientras observaba a través de su ventana como los alumnos comenzaban a salir con sus baúles detrás de ellos, ¿Cómo se sentiría ser como ellos? tan inocentes a la realidad que pronto se cerniría irremediablemente sobre todos, una realidad que la atormentaba constantemente, una que hasta hace poco Harry y Ron no conocían, pero que los había atrapado, _"Una lucha mucho más noble que la que han librado con la muerte",_ se rio con fuerza, con los ojos velados de lágrimas ante ese comentario, ¿Una lucha más noble?, podría ser, pero el enemigo era el mismo, era una lucha con la muerte.

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, espero ver muchos más.

 _1)Crede Fortitudo: Crede en latin "cree en mi" y Fortitudo "Tesoro", la confianza de la piedra en quien la toma, es lo que permite accesar a ella, pues solo es digno aquel que quiera tenerla pero no usarla para su propio beneficio._

 _2) Azufre Rojo:_ _"El alquimista del siglo octavo_ _Jabir ibn Hayyan_ _(_ _latinizado_ _como_ _Geber_ _) analizó cada elemento clásico en términos de las cuatro cualidades básicas. El fuego era caliente y seco, la tierra fría y seca, el agua fría y húmeda, y el aire caliente y húmedo. Se teorizó que todos los metales era una combinación de estos cuatro principios, dos de ellas interior y dos exteriores. Partiendo de esta premisa, se razonó que la transmutación de un metal en otro podría verse afectada por la reordenación de sus cualidades básicas. Este cambio probablemente estaría mediada por una sustancia, que llegó a ser llamado en árabe al-Iksir (del cual se deriva el término Occidental elixir). A menudo se considera que existe como un polvo seco de color rojo (también conocido como al-Kibrit al-Ahmar_ الكبريت الأحمر _\- azufre rojo) proveniente de una legendaria piedra—la piedra filosofal."_ En este caso es el residuo de dicha piedra.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sanguinem Hereditatem**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: Secretos de Tinta y Sangre**_

 **Agosto 1992**

El piso del salón de dibujo de Malfoy´s Manor, a diferencia del resto de la casa, no era de un mármol blanco impoluto y reflectante, estaba incrustado con otras losas minerales que formaban la figura de una serpiente enroscada, cuyo ojo derecho estaba levemente hundido.

Abraxas Malfoy, encorvado y a paso lento, avanzó hasta estar sobre la cabeza del animal, levantó su bastón con mano temblorosa y después de varios intentos encajo la punta en la hendidura y giro el mango tres veces.

Ante los ojos muy abiertos y asombrados de su nieto y un imperceptible temblor de su hijo, que yacían a un costado de la habitación, el piso se abrió y dio paso a una escalinata de piedra, descendieron a paso lento detrás del anciano, hacia un pasillo de paredes húmedas y apenas iluminado por escasas antorchas, olía a madera mojada y putrefacta y hacia tanto frio que Draco podía ver su aliento en las sombras. Su padre lo llevaba de la mano, en un gesto poco habitual, por no decir extraordinario, mientras, sin apartar la vista de Abraxas y con gesto grave, lo guiaba por lo que parecía un laberinto subterráneo.

-No toques nada Draco- siseó Lucius, aferrando el agarre de su mano derecha a su varita y comprimiendo la pequeña mano nívea del chico con su izquierda.

Draco solo pudo asentir mientras arrastraba los pies sobre la roca húmeda y desnivelada que hacía de suelo, ni toda la curiosidad del mundo habrían hecho que desobedeciera aquella orden, comenzaba a temer que alguna criatura saliera de a nada y lo engullera, ¿Qué era aquel sitio? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras los pasillos se arremolinaban a su alrededor y ellos serpenteaban siguiendo al anciano, notó una especie de línea plateada adosada a la pared, carcomida por el tiempo, ligeramente borrosa y cubierta en parte por espeso musgo, que parecía ser una especie de guía, o al menos, eso creyó, pues el viejo Malfoy la rozaba con su dedo índice en cada esquina.

-Es un hechizo, que solo puede ser visto por un Malfoy, de esta forma nosotros podemos llegar a la cámara subterránea y los intrusos solo pueden perderse para finalmente morir al cabo de algún tiempo.- Explico Lucius cuando pregunto, sin dejar por un momento de prestar atención a la desgarbada figura de su padre que caminaba a tientas delante de ellos lanzando improperios cada tanto. Draco se imaginó a algún ladrón intentando encontrar la salida de aquel laberinto, seguramente sufriría de hipotermia y moriría antes de siquiera ver lo que sea que buscaba, se estremeció de solo pensar en la posibilidad de algún esqueleto tirado en el suelo cerca de él, aquella casa debía tener más de seiscientos años, muchas generaciones de Malfoy's la habían habitado desde tiempos inmemoriales, se tranquilizó un poco pensando en que el audaz tendría que descubrir el cerrojo del piso primero, lo cual, siendo honesto, iba más allá de lo imposible.

Unos minutos más tarde, helado hasta los huesos y más aferrado que nunca a la tensa mano de su padre, Draco se vio frente a una puerta de madera oscura, que se abrió con un suave rechinar ante un movimiento de varita de Abraxas Malfoy, daba acceso, tal como Lucius había dicho, a una cámara subterránea, dentro habían varias secciones separadas por paredes de piedra y vigas de madera, algunas eran una especie de celda con grandes verjas de hierro cerradas por candados y cadenas encantados que se abrían solo ante el tacto de un miembro de la familia y con un hechizo especifico, según explico su abuelo con desdén, las más cercanas a la puerta contenían montañas de oro, piedras preciosas y cajas forradas de terciopelo apiñadas, todas y cada una de ellas tenía la heráldica de la familia a modo de cerradura, _"Joyería"_ , pensó el más joven.

Draco se percató de que a pesar del olor a humedad y la suciedad de los pasillos atravesados anteriormente, aquel espacio estaba prístino, sin una mota de polvo. Parecía que su familia no confiara del todo en la seguridad de Gringots, pues a pesar de que sus bóvedas acorazadas, una de las cuales él ya tenía a disposición, eran amplias y estaban llenas de oro hasta el techo, la riqueza bajo la casa era aún mayor, avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar a una segunda puerta, que se abrió de nuevo por orden de Abraxas, dentro no había oro ni joyas, sino una serie de artículos ocupando una larga mesa de ébano, cuyas patas estaban talladas a modo de serpientes erguidas en posición de ataque.

Draco observó varias cajas de madera gastada, un candelabro de plata, unas cuantas esferas de cristal sobre sus pedestales y lo que parecía ser un viejo diario forrado en cuero negro, las manos temblorosas del anciano tomaron aquel objeto con temor y devoción, sus dedos apenas lo rozaron, pero Draco pudo sentir una especie de vibración en el aire y de inmediato los bosquejos de un dolor de cabeza se instalaron en sus cienes, el anciano se dio vuelta y clavó los ojos en su hijo, Lucius estaba pálido, más que de costumbre, soltó a Draco lentamente y dio un par de pasos hacia su padre.

-Esto pertenecía a alguien muy importante, cuando lo dejo bajo nuestro cuidado me dijo que llegaría el momento de usarlo y yo lo sabría- Lucius comenzó a sudar, sabía bien quien era para su padre esa "Persona importante", no había nadie más a quien ese amargado anciano venerara, pero ese objeto, ese diario, despedía una esencia viva, vibraba en las manos del hombre mientras este se ponía aún más pálido que de costumbre, un retorcijón se instaló en su estómago, una sensación muy conocida, demasiado para su gusto, se sentía tan similar a como había sentido vibrar aquel objeto en la palma de su mano hacia tantos años, el aire se volvía más frio y podía sentir las punzadas en sus cienes, la energía oscura que despedía no podía ser de nada más.- Pero estoy viejo Lucius, es tu deber ahora continuar con la noble tradición de esta familia y mantener nuestro orgullo intacto- sentenció, tan amenazante, que Draco creyó ver por un momento un rastro de sudor en la frente inexpresiva de su padre.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, extendió el libro y las manos dudosas de Lucius Malfoy lo tomaron con extremo recelo, las iniciales grabadas en la portada lo dejaron atónito, era la confirmación de un terrible miedo, sintió su alma caer al suelo, estremecerse y gritarle en la cabeza _"!Suéltalo, suéltalo ahora mismo ¡"_ , pero no podía delatarse, no frente a Abraxas.

Draco se estremeció mientras escuchaba a voz gruesa y ronca de su abuelo, relatando la historia de una cámara escondida en Hogwarts, custodiada por la más terrible de las bestias y los planes que aquel anciano tenia para su _"Ultima Gran Obra"._

Cuando finalmente subieron la escalera de piedra y el pasaje volvió a ocultarse bajo el piso del salón, Draco sentía que todo le daba vueltas, a su lado, su padre no tenía mejor aspecto y cuando el más viejo se retiró a su habitación, vio correr a Lucius hasta el estudio donde permaneció encerrado toda la noche, la mañana siguiente, antes de que el sol se hubiera alzado, el hombre ya no estaba en la casa y había dejado un mensaje a su esposa, excusándose para el desayuno y probablemente el almuerzo.

La tensión era palpable y la sonrisa maquiavélica de Abraxas no hacía nada por mejorar la ansiedad del joven Malfoy, que comenzaba a perder los nervios, su madre disimulaba tanto como los años de destreza le permitían, pero por momentos sus azules orbes se quedaban fijos en la puerta del estudio o a través de la ventana, con un deje de terrible angustia, recordando las palabras escritas con caligrafía temblorosa e imprecisa, algo inaudito en su marido.

" _Cissy:_

 _Debo encontrar una solución en la que nadie salga herido._

 _LM."_

…

Después de un verano en el mundo muggle, sin más contacto que su suscripción a _"El Profeta",_ respirar el aroma de las mesas pegajosas y el hidromiel añeja de _El caldero Chorreante_ había sido para Hermione como dejar caer un peso terrible que yacía sobre sus hombros, atravesó el bar con una sonrisa radiante en los labios y los ojos brillándole ante la expectación, ni siquiera el hecho de que los Sres. Granger pisaran sus talones, deteniéndose a cada tanto para comentar la capa de este o aquel mago medio borracho o el aspecto de Tom, el propietario del local, habían podido minar sus ansias de atravesar la puerta trasera, escuchó las mandíbulas desencajarse y casi caer al suelo y las respiraciones entrecortarse cuando finalmente los condujo hasta un callejón sin salida y la punta de su varita toco el tercer ladrillo a la izquierda, justo por encima del cubo de basura, descubriendo la entrada al callejón Diagon.

Los Sres. Granger estaban eufóricos, la novedad reflejada en sus pupilas no pudo si no hacerla sonreír aún más, lo maravilloso de su mundo parecía renovarse con la expresión perpleja de sus rostros y se dedicó a detallarles todo cuanto fue capaz mientras les guiaba directamente hacia Gringots. Le tomo lo suyo, pero, mientras en Sr. Granger luchaba por comprender el sistema monetario de los magos y hacia que un duende, por demás irritado le explicara una y otra vez el valor de cada moneda, ella sacó una larga cadena de oro, de la cual colgaban dos llaves, una dorada, el arco consistía en un entramado de gruesos hilos dorados y piedras preciosas y en el centro y la otra de plata lustrosa, parecía más una serpiente enroscada que una llave en sí misma y dos esmeraldas de tamaño considerable hacían de ojos que brillaban de tal forma que por un momento podría creerse que aquella criatura estaba viva. Se acercó a un duende muy anciano, que contaba galeones sobre la esquina más alejada del exquisito mostrador de mármol, no dijo palabra alguna, deposito las llaves frente a él, que detuvo sus nudosas manos y poso sus ojos amarillentos en ella, tampoco él emitió sonido alguno, pero asintió con solemnidad, y él mismo la guio a través de la puerta y hasta un carro especial, que se mantenía aislado del resto y parecía considerablemente más conservado. Los asientos estaban cubiertos por un mullido cojín de color borgoña con botones de oro y la pintura exterior apenas tenía uno o dos raspones, una vez dentro, con tan solo una lámpara de aceite alumbrándoles, el vehículo cruzó los rieles a una velocidad de vértigo que la hizo aferrarse con las uñas al suave terciopelo, descendieron en picado, giraron y doblaron tantas veces que Hermione perdió todo sentido de la orientación y su estómago la amenazó con traicionarla. Finalmente se detuvieron delante de una puerta cuyo cerrojo parecía el nido de unas mil serpientes de hierro pulido, todas le observaron con sus ojos de esmeralda y se movieron y retorcieron entre ellas cuando el duende introdujo la llave de plata y anunció…

-Cámara 121- al tiempo le retenía la pesada puerta y sonaba los dedos encendiendo el candelabro que ondulaba suspendido en el aire.

Hermione se tambaleó fuera del carro sintiendo el mundo girar a su alrededor y con una mano sobre el abdomen a modo de prevención, como si así pudiera evitar un accidente inminente. La bóveda era inmensa, por todos lados montañas de oro y joyas alcanzaban el alto techo, se apresuró a tomar lo necesario y salir, no sin antes echar una mirada melancólica hacia una esquina de la cámara, donde una caja alargada y fina, forrada en terciopelo negro con letras doradas en el tope yacía oculta y cubierta de polvo. El camino hacia la segunda bóveda fue menos tortuoso, la puerta de la cámara 624 era de hierro cubierto por flores de lis, la llave dorada giro sin rechistar y el duende repitió su protocolar hazaña, Hermione se apresuró a rebuscar en su bolso antes de sacar la cajita que Dumbledore le había confiado, al igual que la otra, esta estaba repleta de oro y joyas, entre las dos sumaban más riquezas de las que ella podría gastar y malgastar en tres vidas, además de todo aquello que las antiguas familias se negaban a guardan en ese templo de la seguridad, pero ahora era ella y no sus antecesores la que llevaba un tesoro aun mayor que todo el oro y todas las gemas que albergaban en Gringots, sacó su varita y apunto hacia un cofre, este se abrió al instante y ella dejo la caja en su interior y salió a toda prisa hacia el carro.

Una vez de regreso a la magnífica sala superior, una vez le hubo agradecido al duende y sintiéndose aun terriblemente mareada, volvió a guardar las llaves en su boso y se acercó hacia los Sres. Granger que parecían conformes con su primer canje de dinero, el Sr. Granger sostenía una bolsita de terciopelo rojo repleta de galeones, una punzada de culpa le llegó al ver como el duende que le había entendido contaba las libras Muggles con sus espantosas manos, era mucho dinero, sin duda, pero ni se acercaba a la cantidad que ella misma había tomado, se sintió avariciosa y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordarse que entre los arreglos realizados para su vida con ellos estaba la cobertura total de sus gastos y que seguramente se habrían encargado de hacer un importe adecuado a sus finanzas.

Mientras salía a la calle, sintiendo el peso del oro en su hombro y deliberando si debía hacer un hechizo para apaciguarlo a si debería pagar por sus mentiras a esos pobres muggle, habían atravesado el callejón y se encontraban justo en frente a _Flourish and Blotts,_ por algún motivo estaba abarrotada de gente, mujeres sobre todo, que se alisaban constantemente las túnicas y se acomodaban el cabello, mientras se apretujaban para abrirse paso y cuchilleaban emocionadas.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar algunas cabelleras coloradas muy conocidas, los Wesley estaban llenos de hollín, y sumamente preocupados por la reciente desaparición de Harry, nada menos que en el sistema de chimeneas, les tomo varios minutos verlo entrar seguido por Hagrid y Hermione hizo una nota metal de hacerle aprender el hechizo reparador, era de muy mal gusto andar por allí con las gafas rotas.

El alboroto se debía nada menos que a la firma de libros de un aclamado autor, que ella había conocido gracias a la afición de su tía por comprar cada libro nuevo que era publicado, aunque tanto ella como su tío habían calificado sus "Proezas" como mentiras a gran escalas y a ella misma le parecía que nadie que tuviera dos dedos de frente podría describir aquellas situaciones como propias sin estremecerse, pero cuando Gilderoy Lockhart apareció entre la multitud, con los cabellos rubios enrulados y tiesos, la sonrisa que parecía tener luz propia y ese aroma dulzón algo en su cabeza se durmió, era como estar en trance, no podía ver nada más, no podía escucha nada más y pronto se vio suspirando sin remedio.

Draco Malfoy había llegado a la librería hacía más de una hora, dejo que su padre arreglara el tema de sus útiles escolares y se dedicó a escarbar en las estanterías en busca de cualquier texto que fuera de ayuda, si, bien podría buscar en la biblioteca de la escuela, pero desaprovechar una oportunidad así era algo que no podía permitirse dada la situación que se precipitaba sobre todo Hogwarts, rebusco y volvió a buscar, tocó y abrió cada tomo cuyo título parecía relevante desde libros sobre criaturas del bosque, espectros marinos y bestias que se arrastran, finalmente encontró un libro grueso forrado en cuero cuya portada citaba "Serpientes Ancestrales", sus ojos se posaron en el índice y sin pensarlo buscó la página y leyó, el sudor frío perló su frente y solo entonces comprendió la gravedad de la situación. Fue entonces, en medio de la turbación y desasosiego del descubrimiento que sus oídos captaron una voz familiar, la reconocería donde fuera, y allí estaba, con sus cabellos castaños enrulados y su sonrisa dulce, cubierta con su capa de la escuela y vestida con ropa muggle, que en nada desmejoraba su postura ni amainaba su elegancia, se reía de algún comentario de uno de los gemelos Wesley y su pequeña nariz respingada se arrugaba ligeramente con cada carcajada, la vio desenvolverse entre la muchedumbre con gracia, abrirse paso con firmeza y arrastrar con ella a Potter y a dos adultos que seguramente o tenían ni la menor idea de donde se habían metido.

La vio suspirar y acto seguido sacudir la cabeza, como si hubiera sido víctima de varios segundo de confusión y se obligara a volver a la realidad, para luego volver a adoptar esa mirada que parecía ser viral entre todas las mujeres de la tienda. El libro permanecía abierto entre sus manos mientras detallaba cada movimiento fingiéndose absorto en todo menos en ella, no fue hasta que el pequeño grupo se comenzó a mover hacia la puerta y los ojos de Draco observaron a su padre entrometerse en su camino, que reacciono, sin pensarlo y sin comprobar si le veían o no, arranco la hoja del tomo y la guardo en su túnica y camino veloz hacia la puerta. Por un segundo, los ojos de Hermione se cruzaron con los suyos y el rubio sintió el mundo desaparecer, por ese pequeño segundo, maravilloso y único, fue como si todas las penas del mundo se hubieran extinto, no había nada más que ella y su corazón se desboco en galopes furioso contra su pecho.

-El temor al nombre solo hace más notorio el temor al hombre- La escucho retar a Lucius, en ese lenguaje único y secreto, que solo ellos tres podían comprender, le había dicho en su cara y con elegancia y tenacidad una verdad que nadie, ni el mismo Lucius Malfoy, podría negar, pero así mismo, nadie más que él y quizás su padre después del shock inicial, desde luego, podría haber notado la dulzura que se colaba a cuentagotas por esa frase tajante.

Y así era, Hermione fue escrutada por esos orbes grises, insultada por la lengua viperina, pero agraciada con un gesto silencioso de gratitud y prevención, que tampoco fue invisible para Draco, fue entonces cuando tanto ella como él y unos segundos más tarde, Harry Potter, observaron, los dos primeros con pánico y el tercero con desconfianza y curiosidad, como la nívea mano del hombre deslizaba un libro extra en el caldero de Ginny Wesley.

 _ **Junio 1975**_

 _Una lechuza apareció en mi ventana, reconocí de inmediato el sello de lacre con el escudo Black, mi madre me informaba que tendría permiso de acudir aquella misma noche a casa, puesto que debía cumplir con mis compromisos como heredero de la familia._

 _Me pareció curioso que el viejo Dumbledore permitiera tal cosa, sobretodo entresemana, aun así, estuve listo a las 7 en punto y fui trasladado por red flu hasta la sala de dibujo del número 12 de Grimaud Place, al atravesar la chimenea mi padre se hallaba sentado junto al tío Cygnus y el tío Alhpard en la sala. Los tres hombres pasaron de mí luego de un asentimiento cortes, demasiado ensimismados en alguna discusión propia de "Caballeros"._

 _Abraxas Malfoy permanecía de pie junto a su hijo, aparentemente cautivado por la conversación de mis familiares con ese rictus de asco y suficiencia que se entremezclaba en su rostro dándole al viejo Malfoy una mueca agónica permanente, pero los ojos grises de Lucius me enfocaron de inmediato y con su característico porte altivo se alejó de los mayores para reunirse conmigo._

 _-Regulus- Saludo, con ese tintineo de voz que utilizan los caballeros para darse importancia._

 _-Lucius- conteste con igual cortesía- Ya te habías tardado- comente, más relajado al ver como los adultos dejaban la sala y pasaban al estudio._

 _-Bueno, los detalles importan y toman su tiempo- dijo removiendo su túnica para extraer una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo negro con un grabado de plata en el tope, el escudo de los Malfoy._

 _Dentro de la caja, se encontraba un anillo realmente magnifico, un diamante de un tamaño formidable, rodeado por varios más pequeños, montados sobre oro blanco que se desplegaba en finos hilos que servían como respaldo para la reluciente gema con el fin de unificarse luego en un grueso pero delicado aro. Estaba bastante claro que aquel anillo era nada más que una adición a la larga compilación de regalos que un caballero de cierto rango y sangre digna ofrece a su futura esposa, a medida que avanzan los reglamentarios meses de estricto y protocolado cortejo, pero era una pieza digna para el final._

 _-Me complace ver que mi prima será tratada como se merece- Asentí admirando la joya._

 _-¿Eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo?- inquirió sonriente, eran pocas las veces que aquel frio personaje demostraba sus emociones tan abiertamente, otro motivo más por el cual no oponerme a aquella unión._

 _-Si ella es feliz- Dije- si mi padre pregunta diré que nuestros apellidos se merecen mutuamente, que sin duda es conveniente para todos y que confió en que la respetaras y cuidaras como las mujeres de esta familia deben ser cuidadas, Cissy es una joya invaluable- Mi tono se volvió más serio de lo que pretendía añadiéndole un par de años a mi faz mientras recitaba el ensayado discurso que seguramente habría querido escuchar Madre._

 _Lucius sonrió de nuevo antes de cambiar la postura y guardarse la caja en el bolsillo interno de la túnica, puso una mano en mi hombro y se acercó a mí inclinándose muy cerca de mi rostro._

 _-¿Has escuchado los rumores?- Pregunto en un murmullo trémulo - Yo… Demonios Reggie, esta vez va enserio- prosiguió pasando una mano ansiosa por su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás._

 _No hacía falta que me lo explicara, la preocupación de su rostro llevaba escrito un nombre, uno que ni el idiota de Sirius se atrevía a pronunciar._

 _-Se espera de nosotros…- Prosiguió- Mi padre lo espera de mí, si lo defraudo...- su voz murió en aquella frase inconclusa._

 _-Se espera de nosotros- Asentí sin poder disimular mi propio nerviosismo, aunque aparentando más valentía de la que realmente sentía- Lucius, como herederos esperan mucho de nosotros, es nuestro deber resguardar a la familia- recite un poco recompuesto y obligándome a erguirme._

 _-Como...- El rubio parecía no encontrar las palabras correctas, finalmente después de unos segundos de silencio su voz sonó débil, pero honesta- Te tengo en gran estima, a pesar de tu juventud Reggie, siempre has ido un paso por delante de todos, confió en ti con mi vida.- Musito, como si en su fuero interno se debatiera consigo mismo o se hiciera una promesa que jamás me revelaría por propia voluntad._

 _-Me agradas- Le conteste- No daría mi aprobación a cualquiera, ella es especial- Mis palabras disfrazaron una frase que jamás diría en voz alta, no al menos dentro de las paredes de esa casa, "Cuídala de él"._

 _Lucius Malfoy no era un tonto, mis padres y mis tíos mucho menos, en realidad cualquiera con un par de ojos podría ver como se manejaba a las mujeres ante la presencia de aquel que no debíamos nombrar, ese bastardo, ese decrepito, era un animal hambriento de todas las virtudes de las que el mismo carecía, últimamente las esposas de sus vasallos, que parecían haber estado exentas por un tiempo de sus oscuras manías, se habían convertido en blanco y no era agradable, al menos para mí, ser del conocimiento de que mi recién casada prima Bella, gozaba de las atenciones de "Su Señor" más allá de lo que debería, o quizás era el quien gozaba de las suyas, su apetito por la grandeza tomaba dimensiones absurdas y peligrosas para todo aquel que le rodeara, pero Bellatrix nunca había sido una mujer cuerda, honorable ni mucho menos capaz de mantener la compostura, su mente trabajaba a un ritmo disparejo y la demencia parecía acompañarla desde niña._

 _Estaba seguro, muy en el fondo de mi ser, que era este uno de los temas que más acongojaba al heredero Malfoy en estos días y de que había sido este mismo la causa de su demora, quería confiar en que finalmente había encontrado un mecanismo que le permitiera tener a Cissy a su lado con el menor riesgo posible._

 _-Él, espera de mí, desea que haga tanto como mi padre ha hecho... Yo no sé si...- murmuro, yo sabía bien a que se refería, todos conocíamos el precio de unirnos a esa nueva "Sociedad"._

 _-Esperan de nosotros- Le apoye- Haremos lo que haga falta.- Fue entonces cundo caí en la cruda verdad, la realidad de mis palabras fue una ola helada que durmió mis nervios para luego hacerlo despertar al dolor y al entumecimiento, ¿Estaba yo listo para hacerlo todo?, ¿Tenia lo que hace falta?_

 _-Lo que sea por mantenerlos a salvo- Contesto, y en sus palabras hallé mi respuesta._

 _Caminamos hacia el estudio hombro con hombro, en un pacto silencioso de mutuo apoyo, aterrados pero firmes, como dignos hijos de nuestra estirpe, éramos dos niños, en más de un sentido, quizás yo mucho más que él, pero al fin y al cabo, dos inexpertos del juego de la vida a punto de ser lanzados a un campo minado._

 _Por primera vez vi al verdadero Lucius aquella noche, el chico de 18 años aterrado por el futuro, un futuro que a mis cortos 13 años comenzaba a asomarse en mi dirección, un futuro que parecía estar predestinado._

 _Padre se recostaba en su sillón de piel de dragón, sonriendo ampliamente, después de varias horas de negociaciones, no uno, sino dos contratos habían sido firmados, tinta y sangre sobre el papel, trazando una promesa escrita protegida por magia muy antigua, un juramento con el cual no solo comprometíamos nuestras almas si no las de aquellos que aún no existían._

Lamento la demora, de verdad lo siento, pero he comenzado a trabajar y mi tiempo se ha reducido considerablemente, me temo que será más difícil actualizar ahora, pero la inspiración no se ha ido y esta historia aún está iniciando. Mil gracias por sus Reviews y su constancia.

Aunado a esto, la página no me dejaba ingresar, decía que había un error con el servidor.

Tratare de subir un capitulo semanal.

Nox.


End file.
